


Human Error

by httpspotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John manda mensagem para um número errado, sem saber o impacto que a pessoa do outro lado do celular teria em sua vida. É uma história sobre flertes, dilemas existenciais da madrugada, e acima de tudo, sobre uma amizade virtual iniciada por acidente. Esses dois tem uma das maiores histórias de amor de todos os tempos, e tudo começou com um número errado. Bem, na minha humilde versão.</p><p>Sim, é uma fic baseada em A Finger Slip. Mas não é plágio, eu só peguei a ideia genial de uma história inteira feita por trocas de mensagens e fiz a minha versão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Tomei vergonha na cara, finalmente, e resolvi postar os capítulos da minha fanfic johnlock aqui. Já disse no sumário, mas repito: Não é plágio de A Finger Slip. Eu realmente só me baseei para criar a minha versão, porque esse universo de mensagens é muito atrativo e divertido. Ah, a história já está completa, então conforme eu for revisando os capítulos, eu vou postando. Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo. Boa leitura!

**19 de Outubro**

**Quarta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(18:05)

Eu to no mercado agora. Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa?

_(18:12)_

_Eu não sabia que ia ter alguma coisa hoje. De qualquer modo, se você for mesmo vir, traga um chicote, o meu já está ficando acabado._

(18:14)

Chicote? Eu achei que a gente ia ver filmes.

_(18:16)_

_Filmes, Greg? N_ ós _não somos mais garotinhas de 12 anos._

(18:19)

Ah, eu não sou o Greg. Número errado. Desculpa.

_(18:22)_

_Estou vendo. Não consegue nem verificar o número para o qual está mandando mensagem. Deve estar bêbado._

(18:23)

Na verdade, é que o meu celular é novo. E eu já pedi desculpas, não precisa ser ignorante.

_(18:23)_

_Eu não tenho motivo algum para não ser ignorante. E você está desperdiçando o meu tempo._

(18:24)

Meu deus! Mais tá bom, volta aí para o seu chicote.

_(18:24)_

_*Mas_

(18:25)

Hã?

_(18:25)_

_Estou corrigindo sua gramática. É o que fazem aqueles que temem pela falta de pessoas inteligentes no planeta._

(18:26)

Eu sou inteligente! Foi o corretor automático.

_(18:26)_

_Alguém entrou na defensiva._

(18:27)

Você é sempre assim?

_(18:27)_

_Só quando estou lidando com idiotas, o que é praticamente todo mundo._

(18:28)

Aposto que as pessoas que convivem com você te adoram.

_(18:29)_

_Olha, se você quiser usar ironia comigo... É melhor tentar ser mais criativo._

(18:30)

Você faz o que da vida?

_(18:31)_

_Eu estou ocupado. E eu acho que isso não é da sua conta._

(18:31)

Tanto faz. Eu não esperava que você fosse me contar mesmo. Eu nem sei o seu nome.

_(18:32)_

_Sherlock._

(18:32)

O que é isso?

_(18:33)_

_Meu nome. É Sherlock._

(18:34)

Seu nome é Sherlock?

_(18:35)_

_Obrigado por repetir o que eu acabei de dizer._

(18:35)

É um nome incomum. Só isso.

_(18:36)_

_E eu tenho certeza que o seu nome é incrivelmente simples e desinteressante..._

(18:36)

... John.

_(18:37)_

_Caso encerrado._

(18:37)

Ah, cala a boca.

_(18:38)_

_Não posso dizer que não é engraçado._

(18:38)

O que? Me irritar?

_(18:39)_

_Sim._

(18:40)

Fascinante.

_(18:41)_

_Essa deve ser a primeira vez que alguém usa essa palavra para me descrever._

(18:41)

Estou me saindo bem?

_(18:42)_

_Eu não seria ousado para dizer “bem”. Você está na média._

(18:42)

Ok. Bom, obrigado pela companhia até a minha casa.

_(18:43)_

_Foi tolerável._

 

**22 de Outubro**

**Sábado**

(21:25)

Posso fazer uma pergunta?

_(21:29)_

_John?_

(21:31)

Eu mesmo. O cara com um nome incrivelmente simples e desinteressante.

(21:32)

Posso fazer uma pergunta?

_(21:34)_

_Você acabou de repetir a pergunta que você tinha feito anteriormente._

(21:35)

Você não respondeu.

_(21:37)_

_Sim, John. Você pode fazer uma pergunta._

_(21:39)_

_John?_

(21:40)

Eu estou pensando. Como só tenho direito a uma, não quero desperdiçar... E bom, não quero perguntar nada muito pessoal.

_(21:42)_

_Sabe, seu entusiasmo em continuar nossas conversas é preocupante e beira o insuportável._

(21:44)

Você está terminando comigo?

_(21:45)_

_Muito engraçado._

(21:45)

Eu tento.

_(21:46)_

_Você vai perguntar logo o que você queria, ou eu posso voltar as minhas experiências._

(21:47)

Você faz experiências? Com o que?

_(21:49)_

_No momento eu estou vendo a resistência do corpo humano após a morte._

(21:51)

Ah, se você está só parado esperando o corpo decompor, eu não estou atrapalhando.

_(21:53)_

_Isso demoraria muito. Eu gosto de resultados mais eficazes. Estou vendo a resistência, chicoteando o corpo. Ou eu estava antes de ser interrompido._

(21:54)

Então é para isso que servia o chicote.

_(21:55)_

_Para o que mais poderia ser?_

(21:56)

Eu não sei. A sua namorada podia ter gostos peculiares.

 _(2_ 1:57)

_Não é a minha área._

(21:58)

Eu não estou insinuando que você seja um Christian Grey da vida.

_(21:59)_

_Quem é esse?_

(22:01)

É um cara de um livro que a minha irmã está lendo.

_(22:03)_

_Se eu não reconheço o nome. Provavelmente não deve ser um bom livro._

(22:04)

Só os livros que você conhece são bons?

_(22:05)_

_Basicamente._

_(22:06)_

_Agora que eu já respondi mais de uma pergunta sua..._

(22:08)

Não era essa a pergunta que eu iria fazer.

_(22:09)_

_Você não foi capaz de formular uma. Perdeu a chance. Vai me deixar em paz agora?_

(22:11)

Sem chance.

 

**24 de Outubro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(12:05)

Pão com queijo ou hambúrguer?

_(12:09)_

_Aqui vamos nós._

(12:14)

Que seja. Eu já pedi o hambúrguer mesmo.

_(12:16)_

_Tem algum motivo para as suas mensagens agora?_

(12:23)

Eu estou entediado. Resolvi te irritar para passar o tempo.

_(12:24)_

_Não tem outra pessoa presente aí na sua escola para você perturbar, não?_

(12:28)

Tem a minha namorada, Susanna. Mas, ela está conversando com o novato. Foi dar as boas-vindas. Irritar você é mais divertido.

(12:29)

Como você sabe que eu estou na escola?

_(12:30)_

_Eu simplesmente sei._

(12:34)

Você é estranho.

_(12:35)_

_Só percebeu isso agora?_

(12:37)

Me de um desconto, essa é a terceira vez que nós conversamos. Eu nunca te vi de verdade, não tem como eu adivinhar tudo tão rápido.

_(12:48)_

_Não é tão difícil como você pensa, deduzir as coisas._

(12:52)

E aí? Tá fazendo o que de bom?

_(12:53)_

_Medindo a coagulação da saliva após a morte._

(12:54)

Eu esperava alguma coisa mais... normal.

(12:55)

Você estuda?

_(12:56)_

_Infelizmente, sim._

(12:57)

Para alguém que aparenta ser nerd, você não devia odiar a escola.

_(13:00)_

_Não é que eu odeie a escola em si, embora seja uma perda de tempo na maior parte... As pessoas é que me incomodam._

(13:02)

Qual é a do pessoal da sua escola? Eles fazem bully porque você é nerd, e isso te irrita?

_(13:05)_

_O máximo que eles fizeram comigo foi tentar hakear o meu notebook para conseguir um dos meus trabalhos de Química. Obviamente eles não são inteligentes o suficiente para isso._

_(13:06)_

_E eu não sou nerd, só sou mais inteligente do que as outras pessoas._

(13:07)

Continua sendo nerd pra mim.

_(13:08)_

_Eu não acho que você me conheça o suficiente para fazer uma análise sobre isso._

(13:10)

Eu chego lá.

 

**25 de Outubro**

**Terça-feira**

(15:45)

Merda, merda, merda!

_(15:47)_

_Interessante escolha de palavras para iniciar uma conversa._

(15:48)

Eu vou ter um teste na próxima aula, em VINTE MINUTOS! E eu simplesmente não faço idéia do que escrever sobre “O Cara.”

_(15:50)_

_E quem seria “O Cara”?_

(15:52)

Eu tenho que escolher alguém e fazer um pequeno comentário sobre porque eu escolhi ele e blá, blá, blá.

_(15:54)_

_*o escolhi_

(15:56)

Eu estou desesperado por causa do meu teste, que por acaso vale metade da minha nota, e você vem corrigir a minha gramática. Vai se ferrar!

_(15:58)_

_Se você escrever desse jeito no seu teste, garanto que essa metade da nota já está perdida._

(16:01)

Você é assim na vida real?

(16:05)

Sherlock?

_(16:17)_

_Billy Kincaid. O Estrangulador de Camden. Larga ajuda à caridade, sempre em segredo. Impediu o fechamento de três hospitais e cuidou dos melhores orfanatos no Norte. Ainda estrangula, mas comparando seu trabalho e os crimes, eu diria que ele é o tal cara que eu escolheria._

(16:22)

Eu não faço ideia de quem seja esse ser humano, mas vou escrever exatamente isso, se eu não pensar em nada melhor. O que não vai acontecer a não ser que eu vire um gênio de um minuto para o outro.

_(16:24)_

_Meio vergonhoso você não conhecer Billy Kincaid._

(16:25)

Que seja. Vou tentar prestar atenção na aula agora.

 _(_ 16:26)

_Estou rezando para que você aprenda alguma coisa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Vou postar os próximos de qualquer modo, mas amaria de verdade saber a opinião de vocês. Adoro ler comentários, adoro respondê-los (mesmo que eu demore muitas vezes) e ficarei com um sorriso no rosto se você parar dois minutinhos pra dizer alguma coisa. Mas também fico feliz só de você ter lido até aqui.
> 
> Obrigada, e até o próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

**26 de Outubro**

**Quarta-feira**

_ Greg  _ _/Sherlock_

_ (16:40) _

_ Quem é John? _

_(16:52)_

_Como é que você sabe sobre ele?_

_ (16:55) _

_ Eu deduzi. _

_(16:56)_

_Você sabe que eu não sou idiota para acreditar nisso..._

_ (16:59) _

_ O que? A ideia de eu ter me tornado um sujeito super inteligente que deduz as coisas é tão improvável assim? _

_(17:02)_

_Sim._

_(17:03)_

_E você está se esquivando da minha pergunta. Como você sabe sobre o John?_

_ (17:05) _

_ Eu fiquei curioso ontem quando vi que você não largava o celular e toda hora escrevia alguma coisa, respondendo alguém... _

_(17:08)_

_Então você pegou o meu celular e leu as minhas mensagens?_

_ (17:09) _

_ Em minha defesa, eu não achei que ia encontrar nada interessante, como o seu caso romântico secreto. _

_(17:10)_

_John não é nenhum caso romântico secreto._

_ (17:12) _

_ E quem seria esse John, afinal? _

_(17:14)_

_Alguém que me perturba quando está entediado. Nada mais._

_ (17:16) _

_ E como os pombinhos se conheceram? _

_(17:18)_

_Para com essas palhaçadas, Greg. Você não é nada engraçado._

_(17:19)_

_Eu suponho que você já saiba como eu “conheci” o John. Já que você se deu o trabalho de mexer no meu celular._

_ (17:22) _

_ Não precisa ficar zangadinho por causa disso o resto da sua vida. _

_ (17:22) _

_ Ele mandou mensagem para o número errado e continuou conversando com você... Vocês se dão muito bem para dois estranhos. _

_(17:24)_

_Aonde você quer chegar com isso?_

_ (17:26) _

_ Foi só uma observação. Mas ele parece ter criado alguma afeição por você. _

_(17:27)_

_Engano seu._

_ (17:28) _

_ E você? Criou alguma afeição por ele? _

_(17:29)_

_Eu “conheço” esse estranho há alguns dias, obviamente não._

_ (17:30) _

_ Esse John. É “ninguém”? _

_(17:31)_

_Exatamente._

 

**28 de Outubro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(16:37)

Olá :)

_(16:45)_

_Uma carinha feliz, John? Sério?_

(16:47)

Eu estou a dez minutos pensando em uma maneira inteligente de começar uma conversa, mas desisti. É melhor você ficar agradecido.

_(16:48)_

_Foram dez minutos da sua vida perdidos._

(16:49)

Acho que eu posso conviver com isso.

(16:52)

Eu comecei a conversa do jeito mais simpático que consegui. Você bem que podia dizer alguma coisa. Sei lá. Quebrar o gelo.

_(16:53)_

_Eu não tenho o talento de conversar facilmente com as pessoas. E geralmente, não costumam achar os meus assuntos interessantes._

(16:54)

Você importuna todo mundo que tenta conversar com você falando sobre as suas experiências de chicotear os mortos?

_(16:55)_

_Você é a única pessoa que ficou sabendo dessa minha experiência, além do meu irmão._

(16:56)

Como é o seu irmão?

_(16:57)_

_Para que você quer saber?_

(16:58)

Só estou tentando puxar algum assunto, já que você não faz isso. Não precisa ficar agressivo.

_(17:01)_

_Mycroft é um gordo, viciado compulsivo em doces que está na nona dieta fracassada. Nunca teve uma namorada. E depois de ter conseguido um emprego qualquer no governo, a minha mãe passou a tratá-lo como se ele trabalhasse para o Rei._

(17:02)

Eu suponho que vocês dois não se dão muito bem.

_(17:03)_

_Eu gosto de comer doces na frente dele. A dor que ele me olha é comicamente lamentável._

(17:04)

Certo.

(17:04)

E você sabe que não temos um Rei, não é?

_(17:05)_

_Na verdade, não. Eu não sabia_

(17:06)

Você faltou metade das suas aulas na escola? Como pode alguém não saber disso?

_(17:07)_

_Se alguém já mencionou isso para mim, eu devo ter deletado._

(17:07)

Deletado?

( _17:08)_

_Meu cérebro é como um HD. E só faz sentido arquivar as coisas úteis. Realmente úteis. As pessoas comuns enchem a cabeça com todo tipo de lixo. Isso dificulta o acesso ao material que importa. Entende?_

(17:09)

Não. Eu tenho certeza que nenhum cérebro funciona dessa maneira. E é o Rei da Inglaterra! É algo meio importante.

_(17:10)_

_Isso importa? Para mim não faz a menor diferença por quem o país é “governado”_

(17:12)

Não vou discutir isso com você.

_(17:13)_

_Realmente não é muito inteligente iniciar uma discussão que você sabe que vai perder._

(17:14)

Isso é um desafio?

_(17:15)_

_Não._

(17:17)

Mycroft, hein? Isso de nomes estranhos é de família?

_(17:18)_

_Depende. Você tem irmãos?_

(17:19)

Tenho uma irmã chamada Harry. Ela tem problemas com bebida, encheu a cara no último baile da escola, e eu tive que carregá-la para casa. Perdi todo o encanto dos anos 80.

_(17:20)_

_Ela parece encantadora. E se sinta grato por ela ter livrado você de um desses bailes de décadas. São horríveis._

(17:21)

Você não é uma pessoa muito festiva.

_(17:22)_

_Definitivamente não. Ainda mais bailes escolares, que reúnem um monte de idiotas em um lugar só, para eles se embebedarem e acabarem provocando em mim uma dor de cabeça terrível._

(17:23)

Então você não costuma frequentar os bailes da sua escola.

_(17:24)_

_Não. Ao menos que eu seja obrigado pelos meus pais._

(17:26)

E por que eles obrigariam você a ir?

_(17:27)_

_Por que os pais nos obrigam a fazer coisas que não queremos? Porque são pais. Mas a verdade é que eles querem que eu seja mais sociável, e acham que eu ir a bailes com meus amiguinhos da escola vai ajudar._

(17:28)

Você não pode culpá-los por isso.

(17:29)

E eu não posso discordar deles. Você não me parece uma pessoa sociável. Ou uma pessoa urbana.

_(17:31)_

_Certo. Errado. Eu moro em Londres._

(17:32)

Sério? Eu também. Isso é estranhamente legal.

(17:33)

Você conhece Baker Street?

_(17:34)_

_Por quê? É onde você mora?_

(17:35)

Não, mas eu moro perto.

_(17:36)_

_Eu memorizei o mapa de Londres aos seis anos. Sim, eu conheço Baker Street. Por quê?_

(17:37)

É um lugar que eu costumo frequentar. Você me parece mais real se já passou pelos mesmos lugares que eu. Faz sentido?

_(17:38)_

_Mas por que especificamente Baker Street?_

(17:39)

Foi o lugar onde eu conheci a Susanna.

_(17:41)_

_Quem?_

(17:43)

Minha namorada. Eu acho que eu já a mencionei antes.

_(17:44)_

_Eu devo ter deletado essa informação._

_(17:45)_

_Devo observar que você fez o uso correto do pronome “a” ao invés de escrever “mencionei ela” como seria o esperado. Parabéns!_

(17:46)

Você corrigindo a minha gramática me deixou mais atento.

_(17:47)_

_Sinto-me uma pessoa melhor por isso._

 

**31 de Outubro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(16:10)

Did you miss me?

(16:11)

Did you miss me?

(16:12)

Did you miss me?

_(16:20)_

_Uma mensagem já seria o suficiente. E causaria o mesmo efeito._

(16:24)

Errado. Uma mensagem não irritaria você.

_(16:25)_

_Esse é o seu objetivo?_

(16:27)

Não. É que eu estou comendo o meu lanche da tarde, e resolvi que se eu te perturbasse essa hora do meu dia ficaria mais divertida.

_(16:28)_

_Você não tem nenhum cachorro para perturbar, não?_

(16:29)

Não, a minha mãe é alérgica a pelos. E, eu queria agradecer pelo B+ no meu teste. Aquele sobre O Cara. Seu comentário sobre o tal Billy Kincaid me salvou.

_(16:31)_

_Não foi a minha intenção te dar cola._

(16:32)

Obrigado mesmo assim.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 de Novembro**

**Quarta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(18:43)

Olá :)

_(18:46)_

_Esse é seu único jeito de iniciar uma conversa?_

(18:47)

Você já reparou que sempre sou eu quem manda a primeira mensagem do dia?

_(18:48)_

_Sim. E nem é todo dia._

(18:49)

Eu estava pensando se posso te fazer mais algumas perguntas.

_(18:50)_

_Sobre... Billy Kincaid?_

(18:51)

Não, já chega desse estrangulador. É sobre você.

_(18:52)_

_Por que você está interessado em saber coisas sobre mim?_

(18:53)

Você nunca se pergunta como é o cara mora no seu celular?

_(18:54)_

_Não. Eu deveria?_

(18:55)

É que nós trocamos mensagens constantemente. Você não acha meio estranho não saber nada um do outro?

_(18:58)_

_Eu sei onde você mora, a sua preferência de lanches, o nome da sua irmã e da sua namorada. Sei que sua mãe é alérgica a pelo, que você tem dificuldade em aprender gramática e que você tem o costume de se aprimorar de comentários de outras pessoas para conseguir nota na escola._

(19:01)

Uau! Isso que eu chamo de uma pessoa observadora.

(19:02)

Você ficou realmente irritado por eu ter usado aquilo do Billy no meu teste?

_(19:03)_

_Foi uma tentativa de piada, na verdade._

(19:04)

Ah. Não percebi.

_(19:05)_

_Piadas não combinam comigo._

(19:06)

Não posso discordar.

 

**3 de Novembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(12:33)

Você vai fazer o que na faculdade?

_(12:37)_

_Por que essas perguntas agora?_

(12:40)

Eu me dei conta de que eu não cheguei a fazer as perguntas que eu queria ontem, e resolvi fazer agora.

_(12:42)_

_Na hora em que você perturba o cara que mora no seu celular enquanto faz o seu lanche matinal._

(12:43)

Viu? Já está melhorando nas piadas.

_(12:44)_

_Foi ironia._

(12:45)

É difícil de definir quando você está brincando ou sendo irônico.

_(12:46)_

_Eu não costumo brincar._

(12:47)

Isso explica muita coisa.

(12:48)

Então, faculdade. Vai fazer o que?

_(12:49)_

_Eu não vou “fazer” nada._

(12:51)

Como você espera conseguir um trabalho sem um diploma?

_(12:52)_

_Não é culpa minha se não existe um curso sobre as coisas me interessam._

(12:53)

E o que seriam essas coisas?

_(12:54)_

_Crimes e assassinatos. Eu me interesso por tudo que envolve as duas coisas desde sempre, e eu praticamente já sei tudo o que existe para se conhecer sobre isso. As pessoas virão até eu buscar ajuda._

(12:55)

Como assim? Você vai inventar o seu próprio emprego?

_(12:56)_

_Precisamente._

(12:57)

E vai ficar com a bunda na cadeira esperando as pessoas trazerem assassinatos para você resolver só porque você é mais inteligente do que todo mundo?

_(12:58)_

_Não poderia ter explicado melhor._

(13:00)

Eu estou tento um pouco de dificuldade em decidir se você é louco ou brilhante.

_(13:01)_

_Eu gosto de pensar que ambas as definições combinam muito bem juntas._

(13:03)

Não vou discutir com você.

_(13:04)_

_Perderia de qualquer jeito._

(13:06)

Você é sempre assim tão autoconfiante?

_(13:07)_

_Quando estou lidando com pessoas de mentes inferiores, sim._

(13:07)

Ouch!

_(13:08)_

_Não, não se sinta ofendido. A maioria das pessoas é assim._

(13:11)

O inspetor está enchendo o meu saco. Vou ter que ir para a aula.

_(13:12)_

_Não reclame. Hoje vai um monte de parente lá para casa, não poderia ter coisa pior do que isso._

(13:13)

Jantar em família?

_(13:14)_

_Está mais para “Hora de insultar o Sherlock.”_

(13:15)

Boa sorte!

...

(22:26)

Como foi a “Hora de insultar o Sherlock?”

_(22:31)_

_Os meus tios se juntaram com meus pais para listar as vantagens que um diploma de faculdade pode me trazer no futuro._

(22:33)

Já posso imaginar como foi horrível.

_(22:34)_

_Não mais do que o esperado. Mas meu tio fez um comentário sobre o quanto meu irmão tinha engordado, e Mycroft ficou tão envergonhado que até deixou de comer a sobremesa. Pudim. Eu odeio, mas comi mesmo assim para ver a dor e raiva com que ele me olhava._

(22:35)

Comicamente lamentável.

_(22:36)_

_Eu disse isso quando descrevi o meu irmão. Você tem o costume de ler nossas mensagens antigas?_

(22:37)

Talvez.

(22:37)

E você também. Como você saberia que disse exatamente essas palavras para mim?

_(22:38)_

_Minha memória é melhor do que a sua._

(22:39)

Você pode admitir que gosta de reler as nossas conversas ;)

_(22:40)_

_Eu não teria problema em admitir isso. Mas eu não reli nada. Fica tudo no meu palácio mental._

_(22:40)_

_E eu proíbo essas piscadinhas._

(22:41)

Palácio mental? É mais alguma daquelas coisas malucas das pessoas com cérebros que funcionam como HD?

_(22:42)_

_Eu tenho quase certeza que não existem outras pessoas assim no mundo._

(22:43)

Por que você tem certeza que é a única pessoa com mente superior?

_(22:44)_

_Eu nunca conheci mais ninguém._

(22:45)

Bom argumento.

_(22:46)_

_É por isso que você sempre perderia uma discussão comigo._

(22:48)

Isso é um desafio?

_(22:49)_

_Se você quiser, sim._

(22:50)

;)

_(22:51)_

_Ai, Deus, o retorno da piscadinha._

(22:51)

Ela chega em momentos inesperados.

_(22:52)_

_Eu achei que tinha proibido esses flertes ridículos._

(22:53)

Você que é estranho, e acha isso.

_(22:54)_

_Não me diga que você conquistou a sua namorada desse jeito?_

(22:56)

O meu charme contribuiu também.

(22:56)

Se bem que ela anda me ignorando ultimamente.

_(22:57)_

_Fascinante._

(22:58)

E ela anda passando muito tempo com o novato, William. Isso está me irritando.

_(22:59)_

_Incrível._

(23:01)

Essas são as únicas respostas que você consegue dar?

_(23:03)_

_Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer sobre a sua namorada estar te traindo._

(23:04)

Eu não disse que ela está me traindo.

_(23:05)_

_Se você, de todas as pessoas, desconfiou a respeito, eu diria que ela está sim, traindo você._

(23:09)

Você acha mesmo que ela está me traindo? Mas como você poderia saber? Você não me conhece, nem nunca nos viu na vida.

_(23:10)_

_Você subestima as minhas capacidades de dedução e observação._

(23:12)

E você subestima o meu charme e piscadinhas ;)

 

**4 de Novembro**

**Sexta-feira**

Greg  _/ Sherlock_

(13:40)

Como vai o John?

_(13:45)_

_Qual é o seu interesse nele?_

(13:47)

Eu só achei que você poderia me falar um pouco sobre o cara que faz você me ignorar toda vez que eu vou na sua casa.

(13:48)

Eu nunca tinha visto você tão grudado com o celular.

_(13:50)_

_Você estava falando sobre testes das revistas idiotas da sua irmã. O assunto do John estava menos entediante._

(13:52)

Eu tinha ido fazer companhia a você! E fui completamente ignorado. Por causa de um desconhecido que mora no seu celular.

_(13:54)_

_Por que você não para de ficar mexendo escondido no meu celular?_

(13:55)

Eu vou ver mais discreto da próxima vez. Você não vai perceber.

_(13:57)_

_Eu não vi você mexendo no meu celular._

(13:58)

Fingiu que viu, não é? E eu acabei falando. Esperto, Sherlock.

_(13:59)_

_Você chamou o John de “desconhecido que mora no seu celular.” Ele costuma se chamar assim. Você não usaria essa expressão se nunca tivesse visto antes._

(14:01)

Ah. É uma coisa só de vocês. Expressões fofas. Logo, logo começam os apelidos. Não reclama quando ele começar com os termos carinhosos.

(14:02)

Eu já reparei nas piscadinhas também.

_(14:04)_

_Você já está sendo ridículo, Greg!_

_(14:05)_

_E não tem nada de fofo, em “desconhecido que mora no seu celular.” E fofo. Sério, fofo? Eu não sou um cachorrinho._

(14:06)

Fofo não é usado só para descrever cachorrinhos.

(14:07)

Como você poderia saber? Sem nunca ter gostado, nem flertado com alguém na vida!

(14:08)

Mas até que você está se saindo bem com o seu primeiro paquera.

_(14:10)_

_O John não é nada disso. Isso tudo foi um acidente, um deslize. Eu sou só o cara para quem ele manda mensagens quando está entediado, ou quando quer opinião sobre alguma coisa inútil, como sanduíches._

(14:12)

Se ele só está procurando uma distração, eu devo parabenizá-lo. Não é qualquer um que insista em conversar com Sherlock Holmes. Ninguém parece ter esse costume, na verdade.

_(14:23)_

_Você é ninguém?_

(14:24)

Haha! Engraçadinho. Conversar com o John melhorou o seu senso de humor. 

(14:25)

E o John que é ninguém, lembra?

_(14:26)_

_Vá se ferrar!_

...

John / _Sherlock_

(17:12)

Sherlock, meu velho amigo. Como vai?

_(17:14)_

_Pule logo essas introduções ridículas, elas são repetitivas. O que foi?_

(17:16)

Com você é sempre assim, direto ao ponto. Gosto disso.

(17:17)

Eu estava me perguntando. O que você vai fazer para comemorar o dia de hoje?

_(17:18)_

_4 de Novembro? Eu não estava ciente de que tinha alguma coisa hoje para comemorar._

(17:19)

É o único 4 de Novembro do ano! Isso não conta?

_(17:20)_

_Se for assim, todos os dias devem ser comemorados._

(17:21)

YOLO.

_(17:22)_

_O que seria isso?_

(17:23)

Meu lema de vida.

(17:24)

You only live once. (Você só vive uma vez)

_(17:32)_

_Eu procurei no Google, e apareceu um monte de foto de gente bêbada, e adolescentes imbecis. Eu não sei se esse seria o melhor jeito de viver a única vida que temos._

(17:34)

Isso se chama “viver a vida ao máximo”

_(17:35)_

_Do jeito que essas pessoas vivem, não é provável que durem por muito tempo. Diga-me que você não é realmente um adepto dessa filosofia._

(17:36)

Foi só uma piada.

(17:37)

Se bem que eu costumo ficar bêbado com frequência nas festas que eu vou com meus amigos.

_(17:38)_

_Beber ocasionalmente é comum._

(17:39)

Mas você não bebe...

_(17:40)_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa comum._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Fico feliz por estar acompanhando. Me perdoem não ter introduções em todos os capítulos, mas é que a fic já está completa então estou postando vários de uma vez. Mas agradeço quem estiver lendo do fundinho do meu coração. Boa leitura!

 

**7 de Novembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(13:40)

Saí mais cedo da escola hoje.

_(13:44)_

_Sorte a sua._

(13:46)

Eu comecei a conversa, você bem que podia puxar algum assunto agora... Eu estou naqueles dias em que querer muito conversar com uma pessoa, e não tenho o que falar.

_(13:47)_

_E eu sou essa pessoa?_

(13:48)

Isso aí :)

_(13:49)_

_Bom, eu não posso falar agora._

(13:50)

Ah. Por quê?

_(13:52)_

_Como eu disse, eu não posso falar agora. Você se importaria de perguntar o motivo depois?_

(13:53)

Se você pode responder para ser agressivo, pode responder para me dizer o motivo.

_(13:54)_

_Eu realmente não preciso disso agora._

(13:55)

Disso o que? Eu perturbando você? Achei que fosse a melhor parte do seu dia! Vou fingir que não me ofendi.

_(13:56)_

_É sério, John! Agora, não._

(13:57)

O que aconteceu?

(13:59)

Só me diz o que foi, e eu te deixo em paz.

_(14:01)_

_Uns idiotas da minha escola ficaram estressados comigo, e acharam que eu ia deixar de ser mais inteligente que eles, se me batessem._

(14:02)

Ai, caramba! Você está bem?

_(14:03)_

_Eu estou com o nariz sangrando e o queixo roxo. Então, sim, John. Eu estou as mil maravilhas._

(14:05)

Não precisa ser rude. Por que eles bateram em você, afinal? Não pode ser só porque você é inteligente.

_(14:07)_

_Acredite, pode ser só por isso, sim._

(14:08)

Agora eu entendo porque você odeia o povo da sua escola.

_(14:10)_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você._

(14:12)

Ah, vamos. Se você não pode falar com o chato do seu celular, vai falar com quem?

_(14:13)_

_Não me perturbe, John._

(14:15)

Tentativa ruim de piada, ainda mais em uma situação difícil como essa. Foi mal.

_(14:16)_

_Como se você entendesse._

(14:18)

Você fala como se eu nunca passasse por situações difíceis. Eu sei como é levar uns socos, ok? E eu to meio pra baixo, também. Briguei com a Susanna.

_(14:20)_

_Você quer comparar isso com a briguinha insignificante que você teve com a sua namorada?_

(14:23)

Olha, eu estou tentando ser legal com você.

_(14:24)_

_Não tente._

(14:25)

Você realmente não vai falar comigo? Eu me importo, ok?

_(14:26)_

_E por que você deveria se importar? Nós nem nos conhecemos, John. Isso tudo foi um acidente._

(14:27)

Você podia ter apagado o meu número se quisesse. Você ainda pode!

_(14:28)_

_É isso que você quer?_

(14:31)

Deus, não. Claro que não.

_(14:32)_

_Você não deveria se importar, John._

(14:35)

Você não se importa?

_(14:36)_

_Não._

(14:37)

Você é escroto.

_(14:38)_

_Exatamente a palavra que todos da minha escola usam para me descrever. Você bem que podia ser um deles._

(14:39)

Vai à merda!

(14:40)

E pensando melhor, pode apagar o meu número se quiser!

...

(00:23)

Sherlock?

_(00:28)_

_Eu estou tentando dormir._

(00:29)

Eu também. Mas eu não consigo. Eu estou me sentindo meio mal pelo que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

_(00:30)_

_Fechando os olhos..._

(00:34)

E você estava certo.

(00:35)

Sobre a Susanna. Nós terminamos hoje. Ela estava tendo um caso com o William.

_(00:37)_

_Claro que eu estava certo. Você pegou os dois no flagra?_

_(00:37)_

_Não, não. Se você tivesse os pegado no flagra, sua reação seria mais dramática. Ela provavelmente deve ter dito no meio de uma discussão..._

(00:38)

Eu não faço ideia com você adivinha essas coisas. É assustador.

_(00:39)_

_Primeiro escroto, agora assustador. Fica cada vez melhor._

(00:41)

Merda, eu não quis dizer isso.

_(00:42)_

_Boa noite, John._

(00:43)

Não, não. Espera. Não vai dormir agora.

_(00:44)_

_Eu meio que estou tentando, mas alguém não deixa._

(00:45)

Você está no seu quarto, não é? Sozinho?

_(00:46)_

_Sim. E...?_

_– Chamada realizada -_

_– Alô?_

– Oi.

_– Você me ligou._

– Liguei.

_– Eu prefiro mandar mensagem._

– Ah. Tudo bem. Eu desligo então. Eu só pensei que talvez eu pudesse tentar me explicar por...

_– Não, tudo bem._

– Ok.

_– Você parece nervoso._

– Obrigado por comentar.

_– John, eu realmente estava quase dormindo. Você pode tentar se lembrar do motivo para você ter me ligado?_

– Ah, então. Eu queria pedir desculpas. Pela nossa conversa, mais cedo. Eu estava irritado porque tinha brigado com a Susanna e queria me distrair falando com você.

_– ..._

– É que, ás vezes, eu me esqueço de que você é realmente uma pessoa real. E que enfrenta problemas reais, sabe?

_– Não me surpreende se você achava que eu era um robô._

– Não, não é isso. É que... Eu queria poder estar aí, sabe. Droga, eu sou muito mais enrolado por telefone.

_– Foi você quem ligou._

– Eu estou querendo dizer que eu queria poder estar presente, ajudando você. E não sendo só o cara chato que mora no seu celular e te perturba. Eu sinto muito por ter falado aquelas coisas de você. Escroto e assustador. Você não é nada disso. Sabe quando você está com raiva e fala as coisas sem pensar? Foi isso... Você é um cara legal.

_– Então, você não quer que eu apague seu número...?_

– Não! Sério, não apaga nada!

_– Ah..._

– Sherlock, me desculpe. Sério. E não apaga a droga do meu número, ok? Porque... porque eu não conseguiria te desconhecer.

_– O que isso quer dizer?_

– Nada... Não quer dizer nada.

_– Certo... Acho que eu vou desligar agora._

– Tudo bem. Eu estou atrapalhando você, não é? Desculpa de novo.

_– ..._

– ...

_– John?_

– Sim?

_– Foi legal ouvir a sua voz._

–... A sua também, Sherlock.

_– Chamada Finalizada -_

**8 de Novembro**

**Terça-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(15:34)_

_A minha voz era como você esperava?_

(15:36)

Sherlock começando uma conversa. Essa é a primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar que você manda mensagem antes de mim!

(15:37)

Eu deveria te ligar mais vezes.

(15:37)

Eu não sei bem como eu esperava que fosse a sua voz...

_(15:38)_

_Por favor, não faça com que essas ligações se tornem uma coisa frequente. O meu quarto é ao lado do meu irmão. A última coisa que eu preciso é que ele me importune sobre eu estar falando no telefone com alguém no meio da madrugada._

(15:40)

Ele ouviu você falando comigo ontem?

_(15:41)_

_Ele não dormiu em casa ontem, felizmente._

(15:42)

E a minha voz, é muito estranha?

_(15:43)_

_É normal._

(15:44)

Não sei se isso é uma resposta boa ou ruim.

_(15:45)_

_Normal._

(15:47)

Bom, a sua voz é legal. Acho é que mais legal do que eu poderia ter imaginado. É grossa, tem um sotaque mais forte do que o das outras pessoas, e é... profunda.

_(15:48)_

_Eu não vejo nada de especial na minha voz._

(15:49)

Bom, é a sua voz. Quer dizer, você escuta o tempo todo quando fala, já deve estar acostumado. Eu nunca tinha ouvido.

_(15:50)_

_Pode ser._

_(15:51)_

_E eu tenho que dizer, você não parece muito mais inteligente pelo telefone. Na verdade, você é bem mais confuso quando está falando._

(15:52)

Eu nunca tinha falado com você na vida! Você não pode me culpar.

(15:52)

E você não me pareceu muito inteligente também. Quase não abriu a boca.

_(15:53)_

_Eu disse, prefiro mandar mensagem._

(15:55)

Sherlock?

_(15:56)_

_Ainda estou aqui..._

(15:47)

Obrigado por não ter apagado meu número.

_(15:48)_

_Eu não ia apagar, de qualquer jeito._

(15:49)

Sério mesmo?

_(15:50)_

_Você é uma distração que ia fazer falta._

(15:51)

;)

_(15:52)_

_Deus, não comece com as essas piscadinhas de novo._

(15:55)

Meus amigos chegaram. Eu vou sair para beber. Sabe, comemorar o término com a Susanna.

_(15:56)_

_Tente não se perder no caminho de volta para casa._

...

_Sherlock / Greg_

_(23:37)_

_Greg, eu estou com um problema._

(23:40)

E qual seria?

_(23:42)_

_Eu gosto do John._

(23:43)

Meu deus! É sério? Você sabe que eu falei aquilo tudo de brincadeira, não sabe? Sherlock, eu não acredito nisso!

_(23:44)_

_Eu não quis dizer de um jeito romântico, seu idiota!_

(23:45)

Claro que não. Desde quando Sherlock Holmes gosta de alguém?

_(23:46)_

_Eu sei. Isso está errado. Eu nunca deveria ter respondido._

(23:47)

Apaga o número dele, para de responder. Têm tantas opções, eu acho que você não para de falar com ele porque não quer.

_(23:48)_

_Acredite, eu quero. Mas não consigo._

(23:49)

Como assim?

_(23:50)_

_Eu tentei parar essa história de mensagens, mas ele disse uma coisa que me fez mudar de ideia._

(23:51)

O que?

_(23:51)_

_Ele disse que não conseguiria me desconhecer._

(23:52)

O que isso quer dizer?

_(23:53)_

_Eu não consigo desconhecê-lo, Greg! Não importa que eu deixe de responder as mensagens, não adianta. É tudo culpa dele! A imagem de um adolescente bêbado, idiota, a obsessão em me perturbar, e os comentários ridículos sempre vão estar em algum lugar da minha mente!_

(23:54)

Eu diria que você está gostando dele. Do sentido real da palavra “gostar”. Assim, romanticamente.

_(23:55)_

_Nenhum de nós é gay, Greg._

(23:56)

Sobre você, eu não posso afirmar nada.

_(23:57)_

_E tem mais._

(23:57)

Mais?

_(23:58)_

_Ele me ligou._

(23:59)

O John ligou para você?

_(00:00)_

_Obrigado por repetir o que eu acabei de dizer. Sim, idiota. Ele me ligou._

(00:01)

Isso quer dizer que você ouvir a voz dele.

_(00:02)_

_Até onde eu sei esse é conceito de uma ligação telefônica._

(00:03)

Nós temos que conversar sobre isso.

_(00:04)_

_Não importa, eu vou dar uma volta._

(00:05)

Á meia noite? Você vai acabar sendo assaltado.

**9 de Novembro**

**Quarta-feira**

_(18:32)_

_Advinha o que eu descobri?_

(18:34)

ESSA É SEGUNDA VEZ QUE VOCÊ MANDA MENSAGEM PRIMEIRO. E ainda foi em um dia seguido do outro.

(18:35)

Ouvir minha voz causou grandes efeitos em você, huh?

_(18:36)_

_Quem descreveu a voz de alguém como bem legal, grossa e profunda foi você, não eu._

(18:37)

Bom, mas a minha voz normal causa mais efeito em você do que a sua super legal em mim!

_(18:38)_

_Você não vai perguntar o que eu descobri?_

(18:39)

O que você descobriu?

_(18:40)_

_Eu estou escrevendo agora mesmo no meu site, uma postagem muito interessante sobre a diferença entre as cinzas dos vários tipos de tabaco._

(18:41)

Você tem um site?

_(18:42)_

_Sim. Eu relaciono 40 tipos diferentes de fumo de charuto, cigarro e cachimbo, com ilustrações mostrando a diferença das cinzas._

(18:43)

E para que isso seria útil?

_(18:44)_

_Não é obvio?_

(18:45)

Não para mim.

_(18:46)_

_É um ponto sempre controverso nos casos criminais, e que muitas vezes constitui o fio de meada. Se você puder determinar com segurança que um assassinato foi cometido por um homem que estava fumando um lunkah indiano, isso obviamente restringe o campo de investigações. Para o olho treinado, há tanta diferença entre as cinzas de dois fumos diferentes como entre um repolho e uma batata.*_

(18:49)

Você tem um talento especial para os detalhes.

(18:50)

É interessante. Mas só um psicopata pensaria nesse tipo de coisa na hora de investigar um assassinato.

_(18:51)_

_Eu prefiro sociopata altamente funcional._

(18:52)

Tem diferença?

_(18:53)_

_Você me desaponta, John._

(18:54)

Ás vezes, eu acho que você esquece que eu sou um cara normal.

_(18:55)_

_Impossível esquecer-me disso._

....

(20:02)

Eu não acho uma coisa ruim ser normal.

(20:04)

Foi mal não ter respondido naquela hora. Uma amiga minha tinha aparecido aqui de surpresa.

(20:07)

Sherlock?

_(20:08)_

_Eu receio que meu irmão não possa responder suas mensagens agora._

(20:09)

Espera, esse é o Mycroft?

_(20:11)_

_Vejo que meu irmãozinho já me mencionou._

(20:12)

É, uma ou duas vezes.

_(20:13)_

_Quem é você?_

(20:14)

... John.

_(20:15)_

_Eu poderia ter descoberto isso sozinho. Mas já que seu raciocínio é um pouco lento, vou tentar ser mais claro. Qual é a sua relação com meu irmão?_

(20:16)

Somos amigos, eu acho.

_(20:17)_

_Meu irmão não tem amigos._

(20:18)

Do seu ponto de vista.

_(20:19)_

_Você pretende continuar a sua associação com Sherlock?_

(20:20)

Minha associação?

_(20:21)_

_As mensagens. Essas conversas. Você é realmente devagar, não é?_

(20:22)

Já percebi que essa ignorância é de família.

_(20:23)_

_Então, John, por quanto tempo você planeja continuar em contado com o meu irmãozinho?_

(20:24)

Eu posso estar errado, mas eu acho que isso não é da sua conta.

_(20:25)_

_Pode ser._

(20:26)

Não, não pode.

(20:27)

Por que você está com o celular do Sherlock?

_(20:28)_

_Mudando de assunto. Eu ficaria feliz em lhe pagar uma quantia generosa em troca de informação. Nada indiscreto. Nada que o faça se sentir desconfortável. Só me diga tudo que ele te conta. E tente conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis._

(20:29)

Por quê?

_(20:30)_

_Eu me preocupo com ele, constantemente._

(20:32)

Legal da sua parte.

_(20:33)_

_Mas por diversos motivos prefiro que não mencione nada. Eu irei apagar essas mensagens depois. Eu e o meu irmão temos o que se chamaria de... um relacionamento difícil._

(20:34)

Não.

_(20:35)_

_Eu ainda não mencionei a quantia._

(20:36)

Nem precisa se preocupar.

_(20:37)_

_Pense bem, John. Caso mude de ideia, entre em contato comigo. Meu número é_ 0767385129.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *essa é uma parte do livro "Um Estudo em Vermelho" de Sherlock. Sim, eu amo os livros, e achei que não faria mal fazer uma referência a eles aqui. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler :)


	5. Chapter 5

**10 de Novembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(12:01)

Advinha o que eu estou fazendo?

_(12:04)_

_Comendo seu sanduíche matinal._

(12:05)

Você é bom.

_(12:07)_

_Você é previsível._

(12:09)

Ah, eu me esqueci de falar ontem. Eu falei com seu irmão.

_(12:10)_

_Você conheceu meu irmão? Ele conseguiu se número? Aquele desgraçado, eu não acredito que ele descobriu sobre você._

(12:11)

Você fala como se eu fosse seu caso secreto.

_(12:12)_

_John, fala logo. Como assim você falou com meu irmão?_

(12:14)

Eu mandei mensagem ontem para você, por volta das oito horas da noite. Ele respondeu, e começou a fazer umas perguntas.

_(12:15)_

_Ele pegou meu celular. Eu juro que vou matar aquele imbecil! Que tipo de perguntas ele fez? Conte-me tudo, não deixe nada de fora._

(12:16)

O drama também é de família.

_(12:17)_

_John!_

(12:18)

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele começou a perguntar qual era a minha associação com você, por quanto tempo eu pretendia continuar trocando mensagens. Eu respondi que não era da conta dele. E ele ofereceu dinheiro para eu passar informações sobre você para ele.

_(12:19)_

_Você aceitou?_

(12:20)

Não, claro que não!

_(12:21)_

_Pena. Você poderia ter ganhado algum dinheiro e eu poderia ter humilhado o meu irmão. Pense melhor na próxima vez._

(12:22)

Você é cheio de surpresas.

_(12:23)_

_Você preferia que eu você chato e entediante como a maioria das pessoas?_

(12:24)

Você é legal do seu jeito :)

_(12:25)_

_Essas carinhas não deixam as mensagens mais legais. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade._

(12:26)

Você não poderia só retribui o elogio?

_(12:27)_

_Você é legal também, John._

**12 de Novembro**

**Sábado**

John / Sherlock

(17:36)

Eu acho que estou meio deprimido por causa da Susanna.

(17:38)

Até a minha irmã mencionou que eu estou meio para baixo. Eu cheguei a ouvir Ed Sheeran a tarde toda. Definitivamente estou com problemas.

_(17:41)_

_Chama-se coração partido. Ridículo e envolve emoções da natureza humana das quais eu mantenho distância._

(17:42)

Ninguém nunca deixou você de coração partido?

_(17:43)_

_Não._

(17:44)

Você tem alguma namorada, ou já teve?

_(17:45)_

_Eu já mencionei antes. Não é a minha área._

(17:46)

Ah.

(17:47)

Você tem um namorado?

(17:47)

É normal.

_(17:48)_

_Eu sei que é normal._

(17:49)

E aí?

(17:49)

Tem namorado?

_(17:50)_

_Não._

(17:51)

Certo. Não tem ninguém, igual a mim. Bom. Legal.

_(17:52)_

_Se for assim que você flertou com a Susanna, eu diria que esse método precisa ser revisto._

_(17:53)_

_Assim como os seus alvos._

(17:54)

Não... não começa. Eu não estava sugerindo nada.

_(17:55)_

_É o que você diz._

_(17:56)_

_A propósito, quem é esse Ed Sheeran que você mencionou no início da conversa?_

(17:57)

Um cantor britânico. Você nunca ouviu falar?

_(17:58)_

_Não._

(17:59)

Não me diz que você também não gosta de música.

_(18:00)_

_Pelo contrário, eu aprecio a música clássica. E toco violino._

(18:01)

Nossa, que culto.

(18:02)

Mas você deveria ouvir Ed Sheeran.

_(18:03)_

_Eu tenho quase certeza que não vou gostar. Não tenho o menor interesse por cantores e músicas adolescentes._

(18:04)

Não é adolescente. Bom, talvez seja. Mesmo assim.

_(18:05)_

_Você não vai me convencer._

(18:06)

Por favor. Por mim.

(18:07)

Brincadeira.

(18:08)

Mais ou menos.

(18:09)

Não, é brincadeira sim.

_(18:10)_

_Óbvio._

(18:11)

Vai ouvir? Ed Sheeran?

_(18:12)_

_Você pode ser muito persistente algumas vezes._

(18:13)

A maioria das pessoas ver isso como uma boa qualidade :)

_(18:15)_

_Já que você insiste tanto. Qual música desse Ed você recomendaria?_

(18:16)

Give me Love.

_(18:20)_

_Estou baixando. Espero que seja a melhor música do mundo._

(18:22)

Haha! Você não vai se arrepender.

(18:23)

Vem aqui depois me dizer o que você achou.

...

_(18:45)_

_Give me Love. É uma música extremamente romântica e surpreendentemente boa. Os agudos foram um pouco elevados demais, duas vezes. E a parte repetitiva no final ficou desnecessária. Mas a melodia e a voz do cantor são muito relaxantes. Nota 5,5 em 10._

(18:46)

Só você mesmo para fazer uma resenha sobre uma música.

_(18:47)_

_Eu te disse o que eu achei da música, não disse?_

(18:48)

Não estou reclamando.

(18:49)

Tá fazendo o que de bom?

_(18:50)_

_Ouvindo música._

(18:51)

Você gostou mesmo de Ed Sheeran?

_(18:52)_

_The Beatles._

(18:53)

Sem graça.

_(18:54)_

_Eu não vou me dar o trabalho de perguntar o seu gosto musical._

(18:55)

Eu ia falar só para te irritar. Mas não quero ter que explicar quem é quem depois. Tenho certeza de que você não iria conhecer nenhum.

_(18:56)_

_Provavelmente._

**14 de Novembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(16:34)

Como vai essa manhã de segunda, Sr. Holmes?

_(16:37)_

_Como você descobriu o meu sobrenome?_

(16:38)

Deduzi.

_(16:39)_

_John!_

(16:40)

Eu estava relendo a nossa conversa e vi que você mencionou que tinha um site. Aí eu procurei “Diferença entre as cinzas de vários tipos de tabaco” e encontrei.

(16:43)

Você está com raiva?

_(16:44)_

_Talvez. E um pouco impressionado._

(16:45)

Por quê?

_(16:45)_

_Foi meio inteligente da sua parte._

(16:46)

Eu sou um gênio, não sou?

_(16:47)_

_Eu não iria tão longe assim._

(16:48)

Você ter dito que eu fui meio inteligente é o maior elogio que eu provavelmente vá receber de você hoje, Sr. Holmes.

_(16:49)_

_Sim, se contente com isso._

(16:50)

Sherlock Holmes.

(16:51)

Parece até nome daqueles vilões de filmes.

_(16:52)_

_Não, não parece._

(16:53)

Parece sim, Sr. Holmes.

_(16:54)_

_Pare com isso de Sr. Holmes._

(16:55)

Se não você vai fazer o que? Tocar seu violino agressivamente?

_(16:56)_

_Se for preciso, sim._

_(16:57)_

_Qual é o seu?_

(16:58)

O meu o que?

_(16:59)_

_Sobrenome._

(17:02)

Eu não se me sinto meio confortável em dizer isso a você.

_(17:03)_

_Você sabe o meu. É meio justo, não?_

(17:04)

Watson.

_(17:05)_

_John Watson._

(17:06)

Você vai procurar por mim no facebook?

_(17:07)_

_Eu não tenho facebook._

(17:08)

Eu sei. Procurei você, e não achei.

(17:09)

Viu? Seu nome é tão incomum que não existe ninguém no facebook chamado Sherlock Holmes.

_(17:10)_

_Você se incomodaria?_

(17:11)

Com o que?

_(17:12)_

_Se eu te procurasse no facebook?_

(17:13)

Não, acho que não.

(17:14)

Você me procurou?

_(17:15)_

_Sim. E encontrei._

(17:16)

Puta merda!

_(17:18)_

_Por favor, John. Essa resposta não é nem um pouco adequada._

(17:19)

Espera, eu não sou o único John Watson que existe. Como você soube qual sou eu?

_(17:20)_

_Probabilidade. Localização, nome dos amigos, família, etc._

(17:21)

Mas você tem certeza que sou eu?

_(17:22)_

_Loiro, usando uma camisa xadrez azul. 18 anos. Teve um relacionamento recentemente com Susanna Collins._

(17:23)

Eu não devia ter mencionado o nome da Susanna.

_(17:24)_

_Se for assim, eu não deveria ter mencionado o meu site._

(17:25)

Bom ponto.

_(17:26)_

_Você está realmente com raiva por eu te achado?_

(17:27)

Não, não. É que... bom, agora você sabe como eu sou.

_(17:28)_

_E...?_

(17:29)

Eu não sei.

(17:32)

Você podia me mandar uma foto sua. Aí ficamos quites.

_(17:30)_

_Não é uma boa ideia._

(17:31)

Por que não?

_(17:32)_

_John, você já sabe meu sobrenome. Não é suficiente?_

(17:33)

Você é tão misterioso.

_(17:34)_

_Eu prefiro enigmático._

(17:35)

Não vai mesmo mandar a foto?

_(17:36)_

_Não. E de qualquer modo, não tenho nenhuma foto minha no celular._

(17:37)

Você nunca tirou nenhuma foto na vida?

_(17:38)_

_Só em datas comemorativas, junto com a minha família. Porque sou obrigado. E bem, eu não tinha muito escolha quando era um bebê._

(17:39)

Você não nasceu sabendo falar?

(17:40)

Eu aqui achando que você tinha uma mente superior. Estou decepcionado, Sr. Holmes.

_(17:41)_

_Para com isso de Sr. Holmes._

(17:42)

É um sobrenome legal.

(17:46)

Molly chegou, vou ter que ir.

_(17:48)_

_Molly é sua nova namorada?_

(17:49)

Não, não. Deus me livre. É uma amiga, vai vir me ajudar a estudar. Preciso tirar notas boas.

_(17:51)_

_Você foi tão mal assim nas provas do começo do ano?_

(17:52)

Não, mas a faculdade de medicina vai ser cara, e notas boas vão ajudar.

_(17:53)_

_Ah. Bons estudos._

(17:54)

Obrigado, Sr. Holmes.

**16 de Novembro**

**Quarta-feira**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(14:34)

Onde você está?

_(14:36)_

_Quem quer saber?_

(14:37)

Eu quero.

_(14:39)_

_E o Mycroft, eu suponho._

(14:40)

Ele está me usando para te perguntar isso porque sabe que você não vai falar.

(14:41)

Sério, parece que vocês são duas crianças.

_(14:42)_

_Sempre duvide da idade mental do meu irmão._

(14:44)

Onde você tá?

_(14:45)_

_Fala pro Mycroft que eu estou saboreando o maior pudim do mundo, enquanto ele tem que fazer dieta para perder todo aquele excesso de gordura._

(14:46)

Você nem gosta de pudim.

_(14:48)_

_Na frente do meu irmão, eu amo pudim._

(14:49)

Como eu disse, crianças.

(14:50)

Fala para eu onde você está!

_(14:51)_

_*mim_

(14:52)

Você não é meu professor de gramática.

_(14:53)_

_A culpa não é minha se você não lê o que está escrevendo._

(14:55)

Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus! Onde você está?

(14:56)

Seu irmão já me perguntou umas dez vezes. Você pode me dizer pra ele parar de me encher?

_(14:58)_

_Estou na livraria, na fila de pagar. Vou estar em casa em uns vinte minutos. Agora manda esse gordo se ferrar._

(14:59)

Com prazer.

(15:07)

Sherlock?

_(15:09)_

_O que foi agora?_

(15:10)

Eu me esqueci de perguntar. Você ainda fala com o John?

_(15:11)_

_Mycroft mandou você me perguntar isso também?_

(15:13)

Ele sabe sobre o John?

_(15:15)_

_Ele ofereceu dinheiro para o John passar informações minhas. Não fique tão surpreso, você sabe como meu irmão é._

(15:16)

Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para isso.

_(15:18)_

_Continua defendendo ele, Greg. Vou pagar o livro._

(15:19)

Antes me fala do John. Como estão os flertes?

_(15:28)_

_Por que você não esquece o John?_

(15:29)

Ele é a única pessoa que não se afastou de você, mesmo depois das suas respostas ignorantes. Ele deve ter alguma coisa de especial.

_(15:31)_

_Ele apenas não é tão idiota como o resto do mundo._

(15:32)

Ele gosta de você.

_(15:34)_

_Eu sou apenas uma distração._

(15:36)

E ele é o que para você?

_(15:37)_

_Uma pessoa._

(15:38)

Não me diga.

(15:39)

Sherlock, você pode conversar sobre essas coisas comigo.

_(15:41)_

_Não tenho nada para falar._

_(15:42)_

_Posso ir para casa fazer minhas experiências agora?_

(15:43)

Sherlock Holmes perguntou algo educadamente? 

_(15:45)_

_Vai se ferrar, Greg!_

(15:46)

Isso é mais familiar.

...

John / _Sherlock_

(19:45)

Sherlock Holmes.

_(19:47)_

_John Watson._

(19:49)

Fala alguma coisa interessante.

_(19:49)_

_Por quê?_

(19:50)

Porque eu passei o dia estudando para as provas com a Molly, e a noite teve uma discussão enorme entre a minha mãe e minha irmã.

_(19:53)_

_Ed Gein é mencionado com frequência na lista dos seriais killers mais famosos, mas ele foi culpado pela morte de apenas duas pessoas, então, tecnicamente, não se encaixa nos padrões._

(19:56)

Ele pode não ter sido _tecnicamente_ um serial killer, mas que ele era um maldito psicopata ninguém pode discordar.

_(19:57)_

_Sim, sim. Até eu considero bizarro usar crânios como tigelas de sopas ou lábios humanos como puxadores de janela._

(19:58)

Você está me fazendo criar uma repulsa com qualquer coisa relacionada a partes do corpo humano.

_(20:01)_

_Você vai ser um médico, John._

(20:03)

Bom, eu espero não ter que comer meus sanduíches em crânios.

_(20:05)_

_Cuide para não contratar uma psicopata como secretária._

(20:06)

Se você fosse mulher, já estaria descartado.

_(20:07)_

_Eu sou um sociopata funcional._

(20:09)

Que seja.

(20:11)

Então, o que você acha de usar sua bola de cristal para adivinhar se a minha irmã andou bebendo ou não na noite passada?

_(20:13)_

_Não é preciso uma bola de cristal._

(20:14)

Precisa do que? Um sociopata funcional?

_(20:16)_

_Observar. Tudo se trata de observação._

(20:18)

Eu fiquei encarando a cara da minha irmã durante as duas horas que ela e minha mãe gritaram uma com a outra e não descobri nada.

_(20:20)_

_Seus dons perceptivos estão cada vez piores._

_(20:21)_

_Não se trata de observar a sua irmã. Tem outras coisas que podem revelar se ela tem o costume de beber durante as saídas da noite._

(20:23)

Como o que?

_(20:23)_

_O celular dela._

(20:25)

Eu acho que se tivesse alguma prova disso, ela já teria apagado. E é protegido com senha.

_(20:26)_

_Nem tudo é apagado ou protegido com senha._

(20:28)

Fala logo o que você quer dizer!

_(20:29)_

_Estou esperando para ver se você descobre._

(20:31)

Não vai acontecer. Pode explicar.

_(20:33)_

_Na parte do carregador, vê se tem alguns arranhões. Á noite, ao carregá-lo as mãos tremem e arranham. Você nunca vê essas marcas no celular de uma pessoa sóbria, ou o celular de um bêbado sem elas._

(20:35)

Isso foi... Incrível!

_(20:37)_

_Você acha mesmo?_

(20:38)

Claro que sim.

_(20:39)_

_As pessoas normais não dizem isso._

(20:40)

O que as pessoas normais dizem?

_(20:40)_

_Cai fora._

_(20:41)_

_Ou jogam algum objeto em mim._

(20:42)

Literalmente?

_(20:43)_

_O que?_

(20:43)

Elas literalmente jogam coisas em você?

_(20:44)_

_Celular, controle remoto e uma bola._

(20:45)

Sério mesmo?

_(20:46)_

_Sim. Elas acham que é culpa minha o fato das histórias de vida delas serem tão facilmente lidas, escritas no jeito que se comportam, no jeito que elas olham para as outras pessoas, elas mesmas deixam tudo obvio._

(20:47)

Você deve ser a pessoa mais arrogante e inteligente que eu conheço.

_(20:51)_

_Você se esquece de que nós não conhecemos de verdade._

(20:53)

Isso é um mero detalhe.

_(20:54)_

_Não existem meros detalhes._


	6. Chapter 6

**18 de Novembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(11:40)

Qual roupa você está vestindo agora?

_(11:45)_

_O que?_

(11:46)

A roupa que você está vestindo. Descreva-a para mim.

_(11:47)_

_Gramática correta. Agradeça por mim a sua amiga Molly por estar estudando com você._

(11:48)

Eu acho que deveria agradecer a você.

_(11:49)_

_Certo._

(11:51)

Você deveria dizer “de nada”

_(11:52)_

_De nada, John Watson._

(11:54)

Então, a sua roupa. Como é?

_(11:56)_

_Por que isso agora?_

(11:59)

Como você não vai me mandar uma foto sua, eu queria saber como você é, como você se veste. Sabe, tentar criar uma imagem sua minha cabeça.

_(12:01)_

_Eu acabei de acordar, já que passei a madrugada acordado. Então, eu ainda não estou vestido._

(12:02)

Hmmmm. E você disse que namoradas não era a sua área.

_(12:03)_

_E não é._

(12:03)

Ah.

(12:04)

Quem é o cara?

_(12:05)_

_John, você não aprendeu nada sobre mim durante o tempo que conversamos, não é? Eu passei a madrugada lendo._

(12:06)

Eu esperava algo mais interessante.

_(12:07)_

_Ler é interessante._

(12:08)

Não vou discutir. Qual era o livro?

_(12:08)_

_Guerra dos Tronos._

(12:09)

Ah. Eu já vi uma cena dessa série na HBO. Bem pornográfica, seu tarado!

_(12:11)_

_Obviamente você não sabe nada da história para fazer um comentário desses._

(12:12)

Mas é uma série pornográfica.

_(12:14)_

_É uma série baseada em livros brilhantes. Só pelo primeiro, eu já pude perceber que o Martin é um dos revolucionários da literatura fantástica do século. Fiquei impressionado pela boa escrita, o que é uma coisa rara._

(12:16)

Você não me parece do tipo que gosta de livros de fantasia.

_(12:17)_

_Eu geralmente não gosto. Mas esse foi uma exceção._

(12:18)

Já que você está na onde de fantasia... Leia Harry Potter!

_(12:20)_

_Fantasia adulta, John. Com personagens complexos e enredo bem montado. Não um trio de crianças indo para uma escolinha de bruxaria._

(12:22)

Você já pesquisou sobre o livro.

_(12:23)_

_Sim, eu já li a sinopse. E não me interessei._

(12:24)

Se você ler, vai mudar de opinião.

_(12:25)_

_Duvido muito._

(12:26)

Não faça com que eu tenha que te obrigar.

_(12:27)_

_Gostaria de ver você tentar_

**21 de Novembro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(17:40)

Você não me mandou mais mensagem :(

_(17:44)_

_Eu não tinha nada para falar._

(17:45)

Poxa, mas já faz três dias desde a nossa última conversa. Achei que você ia sentir minha falta.

_(17:57)_

_Você está se dando um grande sentimento de auto importância._

(17:59)

Ah, vai me dizer que você não gosta nem um pouco de mim.

_(18:02)_

_John, você está se achando muito._

(18:04)

Longe de mim. Mas... por que você não me mandou mensagem esses dias? Tava fazendo o que?

_(18:06)_

_Eu comecei ler aquele seu livro infantil._

(18:07)

Você começou a ler Harry Potter?!

_(18:09)_

_Sim, comecei. Estou no terceiro volume._

(18:10)

Em três dias você já está no Prisioneiro de Azkaban?! Você é rápido!

_(18:12)_

_É um livro pequeno, um bom passatempo, e eu me senti entediado muitas vezes durante esses últimos dias._

(18:14)

Ah, para!

_(18:16)_

_Para com o que?_

(18:17)

Eu sei que eu faço falta, mas não precisa dizer que você ficou entediado por causa disso.

_(18:19)_

_Sentimento de auto importância._

(18:21)

Nem vem. Não pode ser coincidência você ter ficado entediado logo quando eu não te mandei mensagem.

_(18:22)_

_Eu vou voltar para o meu livro se você continuar com isso._

(18:24)

Ok, ok. Fala aí, o que você achou de HP?

_(18:25)_

_Eu já disse. É um bom passatempo._

(18:27)

Só isso não é o suficiente.

_(18:28)_

_O que você quer que eu diga?_

(18:29)

Você sempre dá a sua opinião sobre as coisas fazendo uma resenha. Faz isso.

_(18:31)_

_Tem um bom enredo, é criativo. Diferente do que eu esperava, não é uma escolinha de bruxos como nesses filmes idiotas. Pela escrita fácil, idade e comportamento dos personagens é claramente um livro infanto-juvenil. Mas, como eu disse, é um bom passatempo._

(18:33)

Então, você gostou do livro, mas tem preconceito porque é de criança.

_(18:34)_

_Eu não tenho preconceito._

(18:36)

Por que você ficou repetindo que o livro é infantil se não tem preconceito?

_(18:37)_

_É que eu não estou acostumado a ler livros desse gênero._

(18:39)

Você prefere coisas de fantasia com duas mil páginas!

_(18:41)_

_O primeiro só tem 592, mas considerando o tamanho físico do livro e a letra... Sim, é um livro bem maior do que Harry Potter._

_(18:44)_

_Eu vou ler agora, se você não importa._

(18:46)

Já que eu to sendo trocado por uma coisa tão boa como HP, eu vou te perdoar. ;)

**22 de Novembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John /Sherlock

_(12:33)_

_Como vai o seu sanduíche matinal?_

(12:36)

Sherlock? É você?

_(12:38)_

_Caso você tenha apagado meu número ou mudado o celular. Sim, sou eu._

(12:39)

Eu já disse que não apagaria seu número.

(12:40)

Só estou surpreso de você está me mandando mensagem. E ainda mais fazendo uma pergunta tão normal, sobre uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que te irrita muito.

_(12:41)_

_Realmente eu não estou interessado no seu sanduíche, mas você foi tão dramático quando fiquei três dias sem te mandar mensagem, eu estou apenas me precavendo._

_(12:43)_

_E você falando de sanduíches não me irrita mais do que o normal. Eu só acho um assunto banal._

(12:46)

Respondendo a sua pergunta: meu sanduíche está delicioso, com o melhor molho especial que eu já provei na vida.

_(12:47)_

_Como eu disse, assunto banal._

(12:49)

Olha só, o meu sanduíche é tudo, menos banal. Não insulta o grande amor da minha vida desse jeito!

_(12:51)_

_Pelo visto não adiantou nada eu te mandar mensagem._

(12:53)

Por quê?

_(12:55)_

_Você está sendo dramático do mesmo jeito._

(12:57)

Eu não faço drama!

_(12:58)_

_John Watson, você é a rainha do drama!_

(12:59)

Rainha do drama?

(13:00)

RAINHA DO DRAMA?!

_(13:01)_

_Ah não._

(13:02)

Ai meu deus.

_(13:03)_

_Não._

(13:03)

Isso é tão fofo.

_(13:04)_

_Não._

(13:05)

É fofo, sim!

(13:06)

Eu sou a primeira pessoa com a qual você é amável, não sou?

_(13:07)_

_Podemos mudar de assunto?_

(13:08)

Só se você admitir que tava tentando ser fofo.

_(13:09)_

_John, eu sou muitas coisas, mas “fofo” não é uma delas._

(13:11)

Qual é o problema da palavra “fofo”?

_(13:13)_

_É um adjetivo geralmente usado para descrever cachorros._

_(13:14)_

_E acredite, eu não me pareço nada com um cachorrinho._

(13:16)

Agora eu estou imaginando você pequeno, peludo e super apertável!

_(13:18)_

_Ai, céus!_

_(13:19)_

_Eu não deveria ter feito comparação nenhuma._

(13:20)

Já era... Agora eu vou comer meu sanduíche antes da minha aula começar.

_(13:22)_

_A sua aula só começa em aproximadamente 32 minutos._

(13:24)

Como você sabe?

(13:24)

Esqueça.

(13:25)

Você é estranho.

_(13:26)_

_Não tenho escolha em relação a isso._

(13:27)

Foi um elogio.

_(13:29)_

_Desde quando "estranho" é um elogio?_

(13:30)

Você é estranho no sentido de ser diferente. Isso é bom.

_(13:31)_

_Certo._

(13:32)

Você deveria dizer obrigado.

_(13:33)_

_Por que você insiste em querer me dar dicas de conversa? Falar o que eu devo dizer a seguir?_

(13:34)

Você corrige a minha gramática, eu corrijo as suas respostas.

(13:36)

Você me torna uma pessoa mais inteligente, e eu te torno uma pessoa mais sociável. Somos uma dupla.

**23 de Novembro**

**Terça-feira**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(15:32)

Como você está?

_(15:37)_

_Pequeno, peludo e super apertável._

(15:39)

Você virou um cachorro?

_(15:41)_

_Na cabeça do John, sim._

(15:43)

Ownnn, que fofo!

_(15:45)_

_Essa palavra de novo._

(15:46)

Foi mal, mas essa é o único jeito de descrever vocês.

_(15:47)_

_Se você fosse o único que me descrevesse desse jeito..._

(15:49)

Espera aí! O John te chamou de fofo? Ownnn!

_(15:51)_

_Greg, você é tão ridículo._

(15:53)

Ah, mas nós temos muito que conversar sobre o John.

_(15:55)_

_Não temos não._

(15:57)

Ah, temos sim. Eu vou aí, e você vai me contar tudo, enquanto comemos sorvete, assistimos Marley e eu, igual duas garotinhas.

_(15:58)_

_Prefiro Harry Potter._

(15:59)

Desde quando você gosta de Harry Potter?

_(16:02)_

_Desde o John._

(16:03)

Nós definitivamente precisamos conversar.

**24 de Novembro**

**Quarta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(13:42)_

_Advinha o que eu vi hoje na King’s Cross?_

(13:46)

Trens?

_(13:48)_

_Ótimo palpite._

(13:49)

Bom, é uma estação de trem. Escolhi o óbvio.

_(13:51)_

_Tá na cara._

(13:53)

O que você viu?

_(13:55)_

_ _

(13:56)

A entrada para a minha escola!

_(13:57)_

_É uma singela homenagem para Harry Potter._

(13:58)

Você tentou atravessar?

_(13:59)_

_A parede? Eu não sou idiota, John._

(14:01)

Bom, eu já tentei.

_(14:03)_

_Sério??_

(14:04)

Eu tinha onze anos, tá bom!

_(14:05)_

_Não deu muito certo, não é?_

(14:06)

Não, e meus amigos falaram que a passagem só ficava aberta para quem já tinha recebido a carta.

(14:07)

E eu nunca recebi!

_(14:08)_

_O fato de que você tinha 11 anos não é uma boa desculpa. Sério, com essa idade eu já procurava coisas de assassinatos e crimes na internet._

(14:10)

Eu não planejava matar meus colegas de classe!

_(14:12)_

_A ideia de eu me interessar por crimes só por achar o assunto fascinante é tão improvável assim?_

(14:14)

Quando se tem onze anos, sim!

_(14:15)_

_Você não é o único a pensar isso... Meu irmão viu o histórico da internet na época e contou para os meus pais._

(14:16)

Eles te levaram para ver um psiquiatra?

_(14:18)_

_Psicólogo._

(14:19)

Sério?

_(14:21)_

_Eles ficaram com medo de que eu fizesse alguma coisa imprudente. Mas eu acabei sendo dispensado._

(14:23)

Ele foi o primeiro a diagnosticar a sua sociopatia funcional?

_(14:25)_

_Eu dei esse diagnóstico a mim mesmo._

(14:26)

Aos onze anos?

_(14:27)_

_Aos quinze._

(14:28)

Aos quinze anos você já era capaz de dar um diagnostico a si mesmo?

_(14:29)_

_Não é bem um diagnostico. Eu apenas conheço o meu comportamento e a minha mente a ponto de dizer se eu sou sociopata ou não._

(14:31)

Não seria melhor ter procurado um médico para ter certeza?

_(14:33)_

_O que você está querendo dizer?_

(14:36)

É só que você poderia estar errado.

_(14:37)_

_Você já deve ter uma ideia do quanto eu sou inteligente. Não acha que se eu estivesse errado, eu saberia?_

(14:38)

Hm, não.

(14:39)

Se você é tão bom assim, devia tentar a carreira de médico.

_(14:41)_

_De novo, não é sobre diagnósticos, e sim, observação. Conhecimento._

_(14:42)_

_Eu vou deixar a carreira de médico para você._

(14:43)

Bom saber que não terei que concorrer com você no mercado.

**25 de Novembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(18:21)

Falta só UM MÊS!

_(18:23)_

_Para o que?_

(18:24)

Como assim o que? Para o Natal!

_(18:26)_

_Ah, isso. Que alegria._

(18:28)

Será possível alguém não ficar animado nem com o Natal?

_(18:30)_

_Para mim é um dia como qualquer outro._

(18:32)

É a melhor época do ano!

(18:33)

Como você pode não gostar do natal?

_(18:35)_

_Eu não sou obrigado a gostar do natal._

(18:37)

Você não recebeu a bicicleta que tanto queria quando criança e ficou com trauma?

_(18:39)_

_O melhor presente que eu já recebi foi um crânio._

_(18:40)_

_E nem foi no natal._

(18:42)

Um crânio?

_(18:43)_

_É, um amigo meu._

(18:45)

Quem é que presenteia alguém com um crânio?

_(18:46)_

_Um velhinho simpático que trabalhava no necrotério no Barts. Ele não me presenteou por ser alguma data especial, nem nada. Mas eu gostei._

(18:48)

E foi assim que o velhinho te conquistou. Com um crânio.

_(18:49)_

_Ele não me conquistou._

(18:51)

Ah, qual é. Você até o chamou de simpático.

(18:52)

E Sherlock Holmes não é do tipo que chama ninguém de simpático.

_(18:54)_

_Você é quase simpático._

(18:56)

É assim que você demonstra afeto? Insultando as pessoas?

_(18:57)_

_Eu não demonstro afeto._

(18:58)

Eu sou a exceção.

_(18:59)_

_Se for pelo fato de eu ter dito que você é quase simpático, você não é a única exceção._

_(19:00)_

_Tem o velhinho do Barts, e ele é realmente simpático. Tecnicamente eu demonstro mais afeto por ele._

(19:02)

Não vou nem dizer o quanto isso me magoou.

(19:03)

Bom, teria me magoado. Se não tivesse sido uma brincadeira.

_(19:04)_

_Eu não brinco, lembra?_

(19:05)

Mais uma coisa que eu mudei na sua vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**26 de Novembro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(12:32)

Por que você não gosta do natal?

_(12:34)_

_Você não deveria estar na aula?_

(12:35)

Meu professor faltou.

(12:36)

Pode me contar, não vai me atrapalhar.

_(12:37)_

_Eu não sei se me sinto confortável sobre falar nisso com você._

(12:39)

Eu fiquei pensando nisso a manhã inteira, nem consegui comer o meu sanduíche.

_(12:40)_

_Sei..._

(12:42)

Ok, eu comi meu sanduíche. Mas, eu estou realmente curioso.

_(12:44)_

_Aprenda a controlar esse seu lado._

(12:45)

Prefiro que você me conte o porque de você não gostar do natal.

_(12:46)_

_Não tem nenhum motivo específico._

(12:47)

Tem, sim.

_(12:48)_

_John, você não vai me convencer._

(12:49)

Você ainda tá lendo Harry Potter, não tá?

_(12:51)_

_Quinto livro. Obrigado por mudar de assunto._

(12:52)

Na verdade, é assim que eu vou te convencer a me contar.

(12:53)

Se você não me contar, eu vou começar a falar quem morre nos próximos. E são personagens importantes.

_(12:55)_

_Eu não ligo para spoiler._

(12:56)

Todo mundo liga para spoiler!

_(12:57)_

_E chantagem não é a melhor maneira de você conseguir o que quer._

(12:58)

Harry morre.

_(12:59)_

_Não morre, não._

(13:01)

Eu sei. Me fala, Sheeeeeeeerlock!

_(13:04)_

_Tudo bem._

_(13:05)_

_Eu tinha um melhor amigo, Charlie. Foi meu único amigo verdadeiro até hoje, e ele odiava festas, bebidas, tudo isso. Acho que é um dos motivos pelo qual eu sempre me afastei dessas coisas._

_(13:06)_

_Bom, há três anos, na véspera de natal, Charlie se matou. E isso me deixou mal por um tempo. Eu acabei... me viciando em drogas, e fui parar no hospital. É isso._

(13:08)

Ah, meu deus, Sherlock!

(13:09)

Isso é uma merda.

_(13:10)_

_Tudo bem, já faz três anos, eu superei. E me recuperei das drogas._

(13:12)

Você tá bem?

(13:13)

Não, esquece, eu não perguntei isso.

(13:15)

Merda, eu nem sei o que dizer.

(13:15)

Eu até sei, mas... Merda!

_(13:16)_

_Sua destreza linguística sempre me impressiona._

_(13:17)_

_E você não precisa dizer nada, John._

(13:18)

Eu queria dizer que eu estou aqui se precisar, mas eu não estou realmente.

(13:19)

Não, quero dizer, eu quero estar com você, mas eu não posso.

(13:20)

Não fisicamente. Assim, de estar aí, para ajudar você.

_(13:21)_

_Eu entendi, John. E sinceramente, eu estou bem._

(13:24)

Eu ia dizer que sinto muito, mas no que isso ajudaria?

_(13:25)_

_Eu realmente gosto da maneira com que você pensa, ás vezes._

~ Chamada Realizada ~

_– John?_

– Oi.

_– Você não precisava ter me ligado. Eu juro que estou bem._

– Eu acredito. Mas, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter insistido que você me contasse sobre isso. Se eu soubesse do que se tratava, eu não teria ficado te perturbando por causa disso.

_– Eu já disse que estou-_

– É, eu sei. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que se você precisar de mim, eu estou aqui.

_– John..._

– Não, não é só por causa disso. Eu estou me referindo para qualquer coisa que acontecer, se você precisar de um amigo para conversar, eu estou à disposição.

_– Eu não uso mais drogas. Há três anos._

– Eu acredito, sério. Não é por causa disso também. É para o que você precisar. Você pode me ligar, ou mandar mensagem.

_– ..._

– Eu estou pressionando demais?

_– Não, não. É que... isso é diferente para mim._

– O que?

_– Você se importar com essas coisas._

– Por que você está surpreso que eu me importo com você?

_– Porque você não deveria. Nós nem nos conhecemos._

– Eu acho que eu conheço você.

_– Claro que você acha. Mas, John..._

– Nós nunca nos vimos? Bom, se você quiser...

_– Não._

– Por que não?

_– Eu não sei dizer._

– Certo. Não vou insistir. Mas, nós somos amigos, não somos?

_– Hm..._

– Fui longe demais?

_– Talvez._

– Amigos não ficam conversando até de madrugada, e sempre estão mandando mensagens um pro outro?

_– É, você tem razão._

– Somos amigos, então?

_– Sim, John Watson, nós somos amigos._

– Você adora o meu sobrenome.

_– Correto de novo, John Watson._

– Eu sei que eu já disse isso, e não quero parecer uma pessoa chata e pegajosa...

_– Você não precisa fazer esforço para isso._

– Cala a boca! Não interrompe... Eu estou dizendo que eu estou aqui, ok?

_– Eu entendi da primeira vez._

– Certo, certo. Não falo mais.

_– John?_

– Sim?

_– Obrigado... por morar no meu celular._

– É meu privilégio.

_– Tchau, John Watson._

– Tchau, Sherlock Holmes.

~ Chamada Encerrada ~

**28 de Novembro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(12:40)

Você sabe cozinhar?

_(12:43)_

_Mais ou menos._

(12:44)

Frango?

_(12:45)_

_Sim._

(12:46)

Quer fazer uma resenha para mim de como assar um frango?

_(12:48)_

_Você não tem uma mãe aí para pedir ajuda?_

(12:49)

Minha mãe tá no trabalho. E se ela tivesse em casa eu ia pedir para ela cozinha logo para mim, não me ensinar.

_(12:51)_

_Tenta uma coisa mais fácil._

(12:52)

Como o que?

_(12:53)_

_Panquecas._

(13:03)

Acabei de checar na cozinha. Não tem nem queijo ou presunto.

_(13:04)_

_Tem carne moída?_

(13:05)

Eu só gosto de panqueca de queijo e presunto.

_(13:06)_

_Então vai morrer de fome._

(13:07)

Tem miojo. Vou continuar com fome, porque só tem um, mas...

_(13:09)_

_Miojo?_

(13:10)

Você nunca comeu miojo na vida?

_(13:11)_

_Não._

(13:12)

Você precisa experimentar.

_(13:14)_

_Não preciso, não._

(13:15)

Ah, vamos lá!

_(13:16)_

_Nem tem isso aqui em casa._

(13:18)

Que tipo de casa não tem nenhum miojo?

_(13:19)_

_A minha._

(13:20)

Vai ao mercado comprar!

_(13:22)_

_Eu não vou sair de casa para comprar comida, se nem com fome eu estou._

(13:23)

Não precisa ter fome para comer miojo.

_(13:24)_

_Desiste disso, por favor._

(13:26)

Eu não vou comer nada, enquanto você não me disser que foi comprar.

_(13:27)_

_Já disse, vai passar fome._

(13:28)

Vaaaaai comprar miojooooo.

_(13:29)_

_Para de colocar ficar repetindo as letras. É irritante._

(13:31)

Sóooooo se você comprar e expeerimentar o miooooojo.

_(13:32)_

_Ok, ok. To indo pro mercado agora. Satisfeito?_

(13:35)

Muito. Agora eu posso comer.

...

(17:23)

Como foi o seu primeiro miojo?

_(17:26)_

_Totalmente ilógico, comprido demais e muito escorregadio para ser considerado um tipo de “macarrão”._

(17:28)

Tá, mas é gostosinho, não é?

_(17:29)_

_Aquela coisa nem tem gosto direito. Então, não._

(17:33)

Tenta comer com ervilha da próxima vez.

_(17:34)_

_Pior ainda._

_(17:35)_

_Estou me perguntando até agora porque eu sai para comprar isso..._

(17:36)

Porque fui eu quem te sugeriu.

_(17:38)_

_As coisas que eu faço por você..._

**29 de Novembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(21:12)

Fala uma comida que você acha que eu nunca provei.

_(21:15)_

_Por que?_

(21:17)

Eu fiz você provar o miojo, quero comer alguma coisa em troca por você.

_(21:19)_

_John, você não precisa ter uma desculpa para querer comer mais do que o normal._

(21:21)

Eu não esses gordos obesos não, tá bom?

_(21:23)_

_Eu sei. Eu já vi a sua foto, lembra?_

(21:15)

Jesus, eu sempre me esqueço disso.

_(21:16)_

_Eu percebi._

(21:18)

E aí? O que eu como?

_(21:21)_

_Não sei._

(21:23)

Fala qualquer coisa.

(21:24)

Fala a última coisa que você comeu hoje.

_(21:25)_

_Ainda não comi nada hoje._

(21:26)

Sério? São nove e meia, da noite!

_(21:27)_

_Eu ainda não senti fome._

(21:28)

Você deve ser um magricela.

_(21:31)_

_Não vou responder a isso._

(21:32)

Eu só não vou insistir, porque a Molly chegou e eu vou ter que estudar.

_(21:33)_

_Agradeça a Molly por mim._

(21:34)

Essa é a segunda vez que você pede que eu fale com a Molly por você.

(21:35)

Você tá afim dela?

_(21:36)_

_Eu nem conheço essa Molly, John._

(21:38)

Eu posso dar o seu número pra ela. Resolveria isso rapidinho.

_(21:40)_

_Não faça isso, por favor._

(21:41)

Não vou, não.

_(21:42)_

_Que bom._

(21:43)

Não porque você pediu, mas porque você é MEU amigo virtual. Não gosto de compartilhar.

_(21:45)_

_Se é assim, você não deveria ter facebook._

(21:46)

Hahaha! Engraçadinho.

_(21:47)_

_Vai estudar, John. Sua amiga tá esperando._

(21:49)

É, verdade. Até mais, Sherlock.

_(21:51)_

_Até mais, John Watson._

**30 de Novembro**

**Terça-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(18:02)

Você tem certeza que não está interessado na Molly?

_(18:09)_

_Por que você voltou nesse assunto agora?_

(18:12)

Porque ela terminou com o Wesley, e fica falando disso comigo o dia todo. Não tem assunto mais chato!

_(18:15)_

_E como eu estar interessado nela ajudaria você?_

(18:17)

Vocês iam começar a namorar, e ela ia parar de falar comigo do ex, e dos futuros interesses amorosos.

_(18:19)_

_Namora ela você._

(18:21)

Não, não. Muito obrigado.

_(18:22)_

_Arruma outros amigos então._

(18:25)

Eu tenho outros amigos. Mas, eles só falam de futebol agora, porque o jogo final do campeonato da escola está chegando e blá, blá, blá.

_(18:27)_

_São assuntos comuns de adolescentes._

(18:29)

Eu sei. E eu achava interessante, mas agora acho tudo um saco.

(18:30)

Isso é culpa sua, sabia?

_(18:32)_

_Como isso pode ser culpa minha? Esclareça-me._

(18:25)

Por conversar com você, eu acabei me interessando por coisas que ninguém gosta. Sabe, coisas... estranhas.

_(18:26)_

_Que tipo de coisas?_

(18:28)

Você sabe... crimes, e essas coisas.

(18:29)

Eu até comecei a assistir CSI.

_(18:31)_

_Estou desapontado._

(18:32)

Você não gosta de CSI, então?

_(18:34)_

_Eu vi dois episódios. E resolvi os “crimes” só por observação, nos primeiros dez minutos de episódio._

(18:37)

Ahh por que meus amigos não são todos iguais a você?

_(18:38)_

_Iguais a mim, como? Que resolvem crimes?_

(18:41)

Que são tão interessantes, do tipo de pessoa com quem eu poderia passar o dia todo conversando.

_(18:42)_

_Então, eu sou uma distração satisfatória?_

(18:44)

Muito.

(18:47)

Mas sabia que eu não te mando mensagem só pra você me distrair. Eu gosto de você. E do seu jeito chato e ignorante que vem junto.

_(18:51)_

_Eu não sei porquê._

(18:53)

Engraçado, nem eu.

**3 de Dezembro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(13:02)

Adivinha quem se ferrou na prova de física?

_(13:08)_

_Depois de estudar tanto, estou desapontado, John._

(13:10)

Bom, eu terminei de fazer a prova agora. Pode ser que eu tenha me saído bem.

_(13:14)_

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

(13:16)

Tirando a parte de eu provavelmente ter ficado para recuperação, não.

(13:17)

Por que?

_(13:19)_

_Você não me manda mensagens há três dias._

(13:21)

Awnn, você sentiu minha falta, foi?

_(13:23)_

_Foi só uma observação, já que você costuma me perturbar todos os dias._

(13:25)

Ah, Sherlock, eu também senti sua falta.

_(13:27)_

_Eu não disse nada._

(13:29)

Não precisa.

(13:31)

Sem querer interromper os nossos flertes agora, mas já interrompendo. Eu não te mandei mensagem, porque fiquei sem créditos.

_(13:33)_

_Ok. Sem problemas._

(13:35)

Você não tá muito acostumado com isso, não é?

_(13:39)_

_Com isso o que?_

(13:43)

Isso de amizade, flertes, brincadeiras... sentimento.

_(13:45)_

_Sentimento?_

(13:47)

É, se importar.

_(13:51)_

_Você acha que eu me importo com você?_

(13:53)

Eu sei que você se importa.

_(13:56)_

_E o sentimento de auto importância retorna._

(13:57)

Para, não é nada disso.

(13:58)

Você só gosta de mim.

_(14:01)_

_Como mesmo que eu entrei nessa conversa com você?_

(14:13)

19 de Outubro. Quarta-feira. Ás 18:05.

_(14:16)_

_Quanto tempo você demorou até chegar ao início da conversa?_

(14:18)

Nem queria saber.

(14:20)

Vai admitir agora que se importa comigo?

_(14:23)_

_John Watson, você é impossível._

(14:25)

Obrigado.

_(14:27)_

_Eu não disse o que você queria ouvir._

(14:29)

Do seu ponto de vista.

**4 de Dezembro**

**Sábado**

John / _Sherlock_

(02:47)

~ Chamada Realizada ~

_– Você ligou para Sherlock Holmes. Obviamente, eu estou fazendo algo muito mais importante do que quer que você tenha a dizer, então deixe uma mensagem, mas apenas se não for nada estupidamente entediante. E se você é o Mycroft, sim, fui eu quem escondeu a torta. Não, eu não vou te contar onde está._

– Atende o celular, seu merda! Eu queria te dizer que você... é uma pessoa incrível. E eu sei disso sem nem ter te conhecido. Porra, isso é loucura. Mas, quando se trata de você... Sherlock Holmes, nada é normal. E eu sei que você se importa e gosta de mim, mesmo que você nunca vá admitir. Porra, meus amigos são um porre. Você podia estar aqui ao invés deles. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Tá, tá, você é ignorante pra caralho, chato. Eu juro que tem hora que eu tenho vontade de colocar fogo no meu celular quando to falando contigo... Mas, porra. O que eu tava falando? Ah, é. Você. Falar com você. É a melhor parte do meu dia e- Mike, não. Me dá essa porra—

~ Chamada Encerrada ~

**5 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(12:03)

Sherlock, você está vivo?

_(12:13)_

_Se eu não respondesse você ia pensar que eu estou morto, o que seria maravilhoso. Mas então você provavelmente iria vim até a mina casa checar pessoalmente, e essa é uma alternativa que eu quero evitar._

_(12:14)_

_Então, sim, eu estou vivo._

(12:17)

Eu só fiquei preocupado porque você anda sumido.

_(12:21)_

_Eu continuo com mesma “rotina”, fazendo praticamente as mesmas coisas de sempre, indo aos mesmos lugares. Eu não estou “sumido”._

(12:23)

É, mas você não fala mais comigo. Eu fiquei sem notícias!

_(12:25)_

_Falar com você não faz parte da minha rotina._

(12:27)

Deixa de ser ignorante.

(12:29)

Você podia só mandar um sinal de vida, de vez em quando.

_(12:31)_

_Para que? Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, tenho certeza que meu querido irmão vai te avisar._

(12:33)

É por isso que você não fala mais comigo? Por que eu também sou amigo do meu irmão?

_(12:25)_

_Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nas suas amizades, Greg. Mas, se você quer um motivo. Ok, pode ser esse._

(12:26)

Você tá mais chato que o normal. O que foi? Brigou com o John?

(12:29)

Tá, não responde. Vou entender isso como um sim.

_(12:32)_

_Eu e o John estamos do mesmo jeito de sempre. Não sei por que você tem tanto interesse nisso._

(12:34)

Você se importa em explicar melhor isso?

_(12:36)_

_Eu continuo a conversar com ele por mensagem. Tá bom para você? Posso voltar para o meu tabaco agora?_

(12:38)

Deus, você voltou a fumar?! É por isso que você tá tão rabugento! 

(12:38)

Jesus, Sherlock, isso vai matar você!

_(12:41)_

_Eu estou fazendo experiências com o tabaco._

(12:42)

Mas é só tabaco? Não tem nenhum outro tipo de droga aí com você não, ou tem?

_(12:44)_

_Greg, pelo amor de Deus! Eu estou limpo. Há três anos._

(12:45)

Então pra que o tabaco?

_(12:47)_

_Experiências. Eu estou identificando os tipos de cinza._

(12:49)

Pra que?

_(12:51)_

_A Ciência da Dedução._

(12:52)

O que??

_(12:54)_

_Meu site. Lá está explicado qual é a utilidade de saber diferenciar os tipos de cinza._

(12:56)

Por que você não me diz?

_(12:58)_

_Estou ocupado._

(12:59)

Você não precisa de nada? Tem certeza?

_(13:01)_

_Absoluta._

(13:02)

Tá, tá, ok. Vou te deixar em paz.

_(13:03)_

_Agradeço imensamente por isso._

...

John / _Sherlock_

(15:42)

Puta que pariu.

_(15:44)_

_Por favor, John. Esse não é um jeito muito educado de começar uma conversa. Presumo que a bebida ainda está fazendo efeito._

(15:47)

Como é que você sabe que eu saí pra beber ontem? Caralho, você é sinistro mesmo.

_(15:48)_

_Eu poderia ter deduzido. Mas, o que indica isso é a mensagem de voz que você me deixou na madrugada de ontem._

_(15:49)_

_Uma mensagem muito interessante, eu devo acrescentar._

(15:51)

Puta merda.

(15:52)

O que foi que eu disse?

_(15:54)_

_Nada demais._

(15:56)

Fala mesmo assim. Aí eu vou poder me arrepender do jeito certo pelo resto da vida.

_(15:58)_

_Você só resmungou um pouco sobre mim._

(15:59)

Ai merda.

_(16:01)_

_Suas escolhas de palavras são sempre encantadoras._

(16:03)

O que exatamente eu falei?

(16:04)

Sério, Sherlock. Eu não vou me perdoar se eu disse alguma coisa muito ruim, e eu nem me lembro de ter dito.

_(16:06)_

_Você falou que, ás vezes, tem vontade de colocar fogo no celular quando está trocando mensagem comigo._

(16:08)

Ah, então eu não disse nenhuma mentira.

(16:09)

Já passei por coisas piores.

_(16:12)_

_Como o que?_

(16:14)

Quando eu comecei a ficar com a Susanna – a minha ex-namorada, caso você tenha apagado essa informação. Eu mandei uma mensagem, bêbado, falando o quanto eu gostava dela, o quanto me importava... Acho que já dá para você imaginar o desastre que foi.

_(16:16)_

_Bom, nesse caso, eu não sei ainda posso afirmar que a sua mensagem não foi um desastre._

(16:18)

Foi isso que eu falei sobre você?

_(16:20)_

_Mais ou menos._

(16:22)

Você pode ser mais claro. Eu to quase socando a minha cara, e me escondendo debaixo da cama de tanta vergonha.

_(16:24)_

_Você resmungou sobre eu me importar com você, sobre você se importar. E... gostar de mim, de conversar comigo, etc, etc._

(16:26)

Ah.

_(16:28)_

_“Ah” quer dizer...?_

(16:31)

Eu achei que tinha falado alguma coisa... sei lá. Mas isso você já sabia, não sabia?

_(16:33)_

_Eu fiquei surpreso de ouvir você dizer._

(16:35)

Por que você ficou surpreso? Eu já tinha dito que gosto de você, que me importo, e todas essas coisas.

_(16:37)_

_A situação era diferente._

(16:38)

Como assim?

_(16:41)_

_Você fala essas coisas, brincando. Você nunca disse bêbado. E, você sabe, os bêbados costumam dizer a verdade._

(16:43)

Mas eu não minto pra você!

_(16:44)_

_Eu não disse isso._

(16:45)

Tudo que eu falo pra você nas brincadeiras é verdade.

(16:46)

Eu gosto de você. Você sabe disso, não é?

(16:48)

E eu sei que você gosta de mim também.

_(16:49)_

_John, eu acho que você precisa se recuperar da ressaca._

(16:51)

Não é ressaca. É a verdade.

_(16:53)_

_Sim, eu sei._

(16:55)

Sabe que...?

_(16:57)_

_Você gosta de mim._

(16:59)

Que bom.

_(17:01)_

_Mas por que você quer me ouvir dizer – escrever – isso?_

(17:03)

Porque você é uma boa pessoa.

(17:04)

E pessoas como você precisam saber que tem alguém que tem alguém que se importa com elas. Eu sou essa pessoa.

_(17:06)_

_Bom._

(17:07)

Bom?

_(17:08)_

_Que bom que você que é essa pessoa._

(17:10)

Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Sr. Holmes.

_(17:12)_

_Vai dormir e curar essa ressaca agora, John._

(17:14)

Ok.

(17:16)

Até mais, Sherlock Holmes.

_(17:17)_

_Até mais, John Watson._


	8. Chapter 8

**6 de Dezembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(13:23)

Acabei de pegar o resultado na escola.

(13:24)

*tambores* Adivinha, adivinha!

_(13:27)_

_Parabéns, John!_

(13:29)

Não vou perguntar como você sabe que eu passei, porque é meio óbvio. Eu não ia chegar todo animado se tivesse ficado reprovado.

_(13:31)_

_Elementar._

(13:33)

E você? Já pegou o resultado?

_(13:36)_

_A+ em tudo. Minha média desde que eu entrei na escola._

(13:38)

Seu nerd exibido!

_(13:40)_

_Eu não sou nerd._

(13:42)

Tira a nota máxima em tudo, e não é nerd?

_(13:44)_

_Eu não estudo._

(13:46)

Você tira essa nota em tudo, chutando?

_(13:47)_

_Observando._

(13:49)

Tá, tá, você deduz as coisas. Já percebi isso, mas não tem como fazer isso em todas as provas. Ninguém pode ser tão inteligente.

_(13:51)_

_Eu posso._

(13:53)

Você podia entrar pra faculdade que quisesse!

_(13:55)_

_Se existisse o curso que eu quero na faculdade._

(13:56)

Você é o único maluco que eu conheço que é obcecado por essas coisas de crimes, assassinatos. Não tem como eles fazerem um curso só para uma pessoa.

_(13:58)_

_Por isso que eu vou inventar meu próprio emprego._

(13:59)

Boa sorte com isso.

**7 de Dezembro**

**Terça-feira**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(19:36)

Foi bom conversar você.

_(19:41)_

_Você falou por um longo período de tempo, enquanto eu ouvia. Se você chama isso de conversa..._

_(19:43)_

_E não precisava ter vindo até a minha casa. Eu respondi as suas mensagens, não respondi?_

(19:45)

Eu só achei que você talvez estivesse precisando conversar.

_(19:47)_

_Você me “conhece” há um bom tempo. Eu não sou do tipo que precisa conversar._

(19:49)

Todo mundo precisa de alguém.

_(19:51)_

_Eu tenho o John._

(19:53)

Você prefere um estranho que você nunca viu nada vida?! Eu te conheço há anos!

_(19:55)_

_Não é você quem faz piadas a respeito dele?_

(19:57)

Isso foi uma piada?

_(19:59)_

_Não._

_(20:01)_

_E o John não é um estranho._

(20:03)

Você nunca conheceu ele de verdade!

_(20:05)_

_*o conheceu._

(20:07)

Você é irritante!

_(20:09)_

_Ele me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa que eu “conheço” pessoalmente._

(20:12)

Tá, mas o que custa você falar comigo?

_(20:14)_

_Meu tempo, minhas cordas vocais, minha paciência..._

(20:16)

Para de ironia.

_(20:18)_

_Eu só respondi a sua pergunta honestamente._

(20:21)

Não, não. Você respondeu a minha pergunta _ironicamente._

_(20:23)_

_Greg, se você quer perturbar algum Holmes, o Mycroft se sentiria muito melhor com isso do que eu._

(20:25)

Por que você não se encontra com ele então?

_(20:27)_

_Mycroft?_

(20:29)

O John, seu imbecil! Você sabe que eu me referi ao John.

_(20:31)_

_Por que eu deveria?_

(20:33)

Se ele é a única pessoa no mundo com quem você tem vontade de conversar, e ele não odeia isso... Vocês dois moram em Londres, qual é o problema?

_(20:35)_

_Eu tenho meus motivos._

(20:37)

Se importa em me dizer esses motivos?

_(20:38)_

_..._

(20:40)

Se você não me falar esses seus motivos, eu vou ficar te perturbando.

(20:41)

Eu vou aí na sua casa de novo.

(20:43)

Vou ligar pro Mycroft e falar que você tá mal.

_(20:44)_

_Depois eu que sou uma pessoa irritante._

_(20:46)_

_Assim que você toma a iniciativa de conhecer alguém, tudo o que você achava mágico a respeito dessa pessoa vira merda bem diante dos seus olhos._

(20:48)

Você quer dizer que o John vai te achar uma merda, ou que você vai achar ele uma merda?

_(20:50)_

_As duas coisas._

(20:52)

Você não pode ter absoluta certeza de que isso vai acontecer.

_(20:54)_

_Nem você._

**9 de Dezembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(15:33)

Qual é a sua casa?

_(15:41)_

_Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_

(15:44)

Uma que começa com um pronome interrogativo e termina com um ponto de interrogação.

_(15:47)_

_Você está sendo irônico._

(15:49)

Há! Adivinha de quem eu peguei essa mania?

_(15:52)_

_Para que você quer saber se eu moro em apartamento, casa, condomínio...?_

(15:55)

Não, não. Não é isso.

(15:56)

Qual a sua casa em Harry Potter? Sabe, a sua casa de Hogwarts.

_(15:59)_

_Ah. Eu não tenho nenhuma._

(16:01)

Todo mundo tem uma.

_(16:02)_

_Eu não sou todo mundo._

(16:03)

Escolhe a que mais combina com você.

_(16:05)_

_Eu não me encaixo em nenhuma._

(16:06)

Impossível.

_(16:08)_

_São casas fictícias. Para que isso importa agora?_

(16:14)

Não posso dizer. Mas você pode me falar qual casa você escolheria só para facilitar a minha vida?

_.._

_(17:22)_

_Corvinal._

(17:27)

Eu já sabia que essa era a sua!

_(17:32)_

_Não sabia não._

(20:35)

Todos os nerds escolhem Corvinal.

_(20:37)_

_Eu não escolhi. Procurei um desses testes imbecis na internet, e deu Corvinal._

(20:39)

Você escolheu. Porque esses testes da internet são super fácies de serem manipulados.

_(20:42)_

_Eu percebi isso. Mas, como eu não iria escolher nenhuma mesmo, respondi as perguntas sinceramente, sem manipular._

_(20:43)_

_Mas é claro que era óbvio qual seria o resultado._

(20:47)

Eu não consigo imaginar você fazendo esses testes.

_(20:49)_

_Eu sabia que você ia voltar a me perturbar a respeito disso em algum momento, só quis ter logo uma resposta._

(20:51)

Você podia ter escolhido qualquer uma aleatoriamente.

_(20:53)_

_Como você sabe que eu não fiz isso e inventei essa história do teste?_

(20:55)

Eu sei que você não fez.

(20:56)

Bom... Obrigado por ter feito o teste ridículo da internet só para me dizer a sua casa. :)

_(21:05)_

_Vai me dizer agora para que você queria saber isso?_

(21:07)

Não. É surpresa!

_(21:09)_

_Para que esse mistério todo?_

(21:11)

Prefiro enigmático.

_(21:13)_

_Eu disse isso, há bastante tempo. Mas uma prova de que você ler nossas conversas antigas._

(21:15)

Talvez.

(21:16)

O que eu posso fazer se elas me divertem pra caramba?

_(21:18)_

_É um pouco estranho, não é?_

(21:20)

O que?

_(21:22)_

_Em tão pouco tempo nós passamos de completamente desconhecidos para... isso._

(21:24)

Isso: amigos, parceiros no crime, dupla dinâmica.

_(21:26)_

_Você exagera muito, John Watson._

(21:28)

Mas você adora conversar comigo.

_(21:30)_

_Não sei por quê._

(21:31)

Porque eu sou super charmoso e encantador ;)

**12 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(11:22)

Eu quero um milk-shake!

_(11:25)_

_O tempo está frio._

(11:27)

Não precisa tá calor para ter vontade de tomar milk-shake.

_(11:29)_

_Eu diria que um chocolate quente cairia melhor._

(11:31)

Não tem chocolate quente aqui em casa.

(11:32)

E eu quero o milk-shake, para ser mais especifico o milk-shake do Speedy’s.

_(11:34)_

_Sai e compra um._

(11:35)

Eu to com preguiça.

_(11:37)_

_Tem sorvete na sua casa?_

(11:38)

Tem, mas milk-shake caseiro não é tão bom quanto o do Baker Street.

_(11:40)_

_Vai ter que esperar passar a vontade então._

(11:42)

Quer comprar um milk-shake pra mim e vir aqui em casa entrega?

(11:43)

Eu até te dou o meu endereço.

_(11:45)_

_Você confiaria o seu endereço a um desconhecido que pode muito bem ser um serial killer?_

(11:47)

Por um milk-shake, sim.

_(11:48)_

_Depois eu que sou o maluco._

(11:50)

 _Crawford Street_ , _London W1_

_(11:53)_

_Esse é mesmo seu endereço?_

(11:54)

Sim.

_(11:55)_

_Você confia muito em mim._

(11:57)

Não me decepcione e traga o meu milk-shake. Aí eu aproveito conheço você.

_(11:58)_

_Eu to meio ocupado agora._

(11:59)

Quer dizer que se você não tivesse ocupado você viria?

_(12:01)_

_Eu não disse isso._

(12:03)

Ah, qual é, Sherlock! Ia ser fantástico se você me viesse me fazer uma visita surpresa.

_(12:04)_

_O que teria de tão fantástico nisso?_

(12:06)

Eu ia finalmente conhecer pessoalmente a pessoa mais interessante com quem eu já conversei na vida.

_(12:08)_

_E se você não...?_

(12:09)

Se eu não...?

_(12:10)_

_Achasse-me tão interessante assim?_

(12:12)

Se pessoalmente você for o mesmo imbecil, ignorante, imensamente inteligente e brilhante que é fascinado por crimes e assassinatos...

(12:13)

Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar de você.

_(12:14)_

_O que seus pais iam achar de um estranho aparecendo na sua casa de repente?_

(12:16)

Eu podia dizer que você é um amigo que eles nunca conheceram. E eles nem sempre estão em casa.

(12:18)

Espera aí. Você vai mesmo vir?

_(12:20)_

_Não._

(12:21)

Por que não?

_(12:22)_

_Não insiste, John._

(12:23)

Não vai funcionar, não é?

_(12:24)_

_Não._

(12:25)

Você não é uma pessoa fácil de convencer.

_..._

(16:12)

Foi você, não foi?

_(16:14)_

_Eu o que?_

(16:15)

Que mandou entregar um milk-shake do Speddy’s aqui em casa.

_(16:16)_

_Ah, isso. Sim, fui eu._

(16:18)

E você ainda acertou no sabor. Como você sabia que eu amo chocolate?

_(16:20)_

_É o meu sabor preferido. Arrisquei._

(16:22)

Esse é o melhor milk-shake que eu já tomei na vida!

_(16:24)_

_Esse milk-shake é feito exatamente do mesmo jeito dos outros._

(16:25)

É, mas os outros não foram entregues na minha casa, como presente do meu melhor amigo virtual.

_(16:27)_

_Não foi exatamente um presente._

(16:29)

É, não foi. Tá faltando uma coisinha, na verdade.

_(16:31)_

_O que?_

(16:32)

Você ter vindo me entregar pessoalmente.

_(16:34)_

_Quem sabe um dia isso aconteça._

(16:35)

É feio iludir as pessoas, Sherlock.

(16:36)

De qualquer jeito, obrigado pelo milk-shake.

_(16:38)_

_De nada, John Watson._

**14 de Dezembro**

**Terça-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(00:12)

Sherlock?

(00:14)

Tá aí?

_(00:16)_

_John Watson. Como vai a sua madrugada?_

(00:18)

Eu não tenho muita certeza. Eu meio que estou enfrentando um dilema existencial.

_(00:19)_

_Mas que esplêndida escolha de palavras. Fiquei tão impressionado, que até me interessei um pouco pelo o que você tem a dizer._

(00:21)

Bom, eu to na casa da Molly, e estou tentando decidir se seria rude demais assaltar a geladeira dela no meio da madrugada.

_(00:23)_

_Esse é o seu dilema existencial? Decepcionante._

(00:25)

Que seja... Mas, e aí? Eu faço o que?

_(00:26)_

_Essa decisão é sua._

_(00:27)_

_E eu achei que você não tivesse nenhum interesse romântico nessa tal de Molly._

(00:28)

Eu não tenho! Por que você pensou isso?

_(00:29)_

_Você está na casa dela há essa hora._

(00:31)

Eu não posso dormir na casa de uma garota sem ter nenhum interesse?

_(00:32)_

_Então, não tem nada acontecendo entre você e a Molly?_

(00:33)

Não, nós somos só amigos.

(00:34)

Por que essas perguntas agora sobre eu e Molly?

_(00:36)_

_Os amigos não costumam mostrar interesse nas relações amorosas um dos outros?_

(00:37)

É, sim. Mas essa regra só se aplica para os normais.

_(00:38)_

_Obrigado._

(00:39)

Por...?

_(00:41)_

_Excluir-me da categoria “normais”._

(00:43)

Eu tooooo com fomeee

_(00:44)_

_Você não tem que ficar repetindo as letras constantemente nas palavras. É irritante._

(00:46)

Será que tem algum recheio gostoso na geladeira?

(00:48)

Será que eu vou acordar alguém enquanto desço as escadas e preparo um sanduíche?

_(00:49)_

_O pior que pode acontecer é os pais dela escutarem os barulhos, e descerem as escadas correndo achando que você é um ladrão._

(00:51)

Isso seria uma situação muito embaraçosa.

_(00:53)_

_Por que você simplesmente não vai para casa?_

(00:54)

Seria meio grosseiro ir embora, no meio da madrugada sem avisar só porque eu estou com fome.

_(00:56)_

_Deixe um bilhete._

(00:58)

E depois, vai dar uma da manhã! Eu vou acabar sendo assaltado.

_(00:59)_

_Acho pouco provável que isso aconteça._

_(01:00)_

_Eu sempre ando de madrugada em Londres, e nunca me aconteceu nada do gênero._

(01:02)

É melhor não arriscar, certo?

_(01:03)_

_Você é que sabe._

(01:04)

Vou tentar dormir para ver se a fome passa.

_(01:05)_

_Não tem muito sentido nisso._

(01:06)

Eu sei, mas é a única coisa que eu posso fazer.

(01:07)

De qualquer modo, obrigado por me fazer companhia durante a minha crise existencial da madrugada.

_(01:09)_

_Boa noite, John._

(01:11)

Boa noite, Sherlock.

**17 de Dezembro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(15:15)

Eu acordei com o celular grudado na minha bochecha.

_(15:18)_

_É isso que se ganha._

(15:19)

Por...?

_(15:21)_

_Por ser um idiota._

(15:22)

Um idiota com quem você adora conversar.

_(15:24)_

_Você faz com que as coisas fiquem mais... interessantes._

(15:26)

Awnn, eu também gosto de você, Sherlock.

_(15:27)_

_Eu não disse isso._

(15:29)

E nem precisa. Eu sei.

_(15:31)_

_Como?_

(15:33)

Não é difícil perceber os sinais.

_(15:35)_

_Que sinais?_

(15:38)

Você começou a ler Harry Potter por mim, experimentou miojo. E você comprou o milk-shake e mandou entregar na minha casa. Ah, tem muitas coisas... Nós dois sabemos que você gosta de mim.

_(15:39)_

_Seus argumentos estão melhorando._

(15:41)

Aprendi com o melhor ;)

(15:43)

Vai admitir que gosta de mim, ou não?

_(15:46)_

_Você já não disse que sabe disso?_

(15:47)

Eu quero ouvir você dizer.

_(15:48)_

_Tecnicamente você vai ler o que eu escrever._

~ Chamada Realizada ~

_– John?_

– Sherlock Holmes.

_– Depois sou eu quem gosto do seu sobrenome._

– Mas você gosta!

_– Como você sabe?_

– Você sempre fala “John Watson” nas nossas conversas. É uma coisa nossa. Ficar falando o nome completo do outro quando vai começar ou terminar uma conversa.

_– Não é sempre que eu falo “John Watson” no começo, ou final de uma conversa... E não é o seu nome completo._

– Que seja.

_– Qual foi mesmo o motivo dessa ligação?_

– Ah é, agora você pode dizer.

_– Dizer o que?_

– Que gosta de mim. Você disse que eu ia ler, e você ia escrever... Agora você pode falar e eu ouvir, literalmente.

_– Para que isso agora, John?_

– Eu gastei meus créditos só para ouvir você dizendo isso.

_– Comovente._

– Sherlock!

_– Eu gosto de você._

– Você falou muito baixo. Pode repetir mais uma vez.

_– Se você parar de sorrir._

– Não dá. Mas fala de novo, vai!

_– Vai se ferrar!_

– Não vou conseguir mais do que isso de você, então... Foi bom falar, literalmente, com você, Sherlock Holmes.

_– Tenha uma boa tarde, John Watson._

– Só de eu ter falado com você, a minha tarde já está sendo boa.

~ Chamada Encerrada ~

(16:42)

Como sempre, você foi muito divertido no telefone.

_(16:44)_

_Você é a primeira pessoa que usa esse adjetivo para me descrever._

(16:45)

Eu sou especial.

**20 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(00:21)

Venha me salvar!!!

_(00:25)_

_Eu sei que provavelmente não é nada demais, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim. O que aconteceu?_

(00:28)

Eu estou na festa de despedida na casa do Mike, e a minha cabeça tá doendo pra caralho, e eu to achando que vou vomitar.

_(00:31)_

_Despedida de quem?_

(00:33)

Do último ano da escola.

_(00:35)_

_Pelo ao menos, o motivo da festa é bom._

(00:37)

Sei lá, eu sempre pensava “nossa, não vejo a hora de acabar”, mas acho que vou sentir falta.

_(00:39)_

_Sério?_

(00:41)

Você não? Nem um pouco?

_(00:43)_

_O que tem na escola para sentir falta?_

(00:45)

Eu conheço os meus colegas do ensino médio há três anos, alguns até mais do que isso. E eu tive momentos muito bons com eles. Vai ser estranho não ver mais as mesmas pessoas todos os dias.

_(00:48)_

_Eu não vou sentir falta. Ensino médio é ainda pior do que o ginásio. Meu primeiro dia de aula, no primeiro ano, eu entrei imaginando como seria o meu último._

(00:51)

Meio deprimente.

_(00:54)_

_Para mim, é ótimo ter que deixar para trás todos aqueles imbecis. A única coisa que vai faltar agora é eu sair de casa._

(00:57)

Você não teve nenhum momento bom na escola? Nenhum?

_(01:03)_

_O sinal da saída tocando sempre foi revigorante._

(01:06)

Não sabia que a escola era assim tão ruim para nerds.

_(01:08)_

_Sociopata funcional._

(01:09)

Sinônimo de viciado em crimes, ou qualquer outra coisa de gente maluca.

_(01:11)_

_Você sabe que sociopata não significa exatamente isso._

(01:13)

Eu sei, mas eu acho você uma pessoa normal. Só quem tem gostos totalmente diferentes dos outros. Você só é diferente. Excêntrico.

(01:14)

Excêntrico Sherlock Holmes.

_(01:17)_

_Eu acho que a bebida está fazendo efeito._

(01:19)

Também acho. Quer saber? Essa festa tá uma droga, eu vou para casa. Foda-se o Mike, e a garota que ele queria me apresentar.

_(01:21)_

_Cuidado para não se perder no caminho para casa._

(01:23)

Vou pegar um táxi.

_(01:25)_

_Boa escolha._

_..._

~ Chamada Recebida ~

_– Alo?_

– Sherlock Holmes.

_– John Watson._

– ...

_– Você está bêbado._

– Talvez. Se bem que eu acho que estou mais para “começo de ressaca”.

_– Fascinante._

– Sua voz está... calma, baixa.

– _Não quero que o Mycroft venha me perturbar, perguntando com quem eu estou falando no telefone._

– Você quer que eu desligue?

_– Não, você pode me dizer o motivo da ligação antes._

– Eu só queria falar com você.

_– Sobre...?_

– Nada em particular.

_– Certo._

– É que o Mike ficou enchendo o meu saco porque eu saí cedo da festa... Eu não falei nada ontem, mas eu encontrei a Susanna lá. E ela estava com o tal William, com quem ela me traiu. Sei lá, eu só fiquei estressado, e resolvi te ligar.

_– Ás três da manhã?_

– É... Desculpa, mesmo. Eu acordei você?

_– Mais ou menos._

– Então, nessa madrugada você não saiu para caminhar nas ruas de Londres?

_– Você me acha maluco por fazer isso, não é?_

– Eu acho você maluco por muitas razões. Acho que é seu charme. Esse seu jeito... Excêntrico.

_– Ah, essa palavra de novo._

– Excêntrico Sherlock Holmes.

_– Para com isso, John._

– Eu estou com sono.

_– Por que você não foi dormir?_

– Porque eu te liguei.

– _Ainda por motivos desconhecidos._

– Eu já te disse, eu tava puto da vida, e queria falar com você.

_– Falar comigo melhora o seu humor?_

– Sempre. E a sua voz é legal, profunda. É... relaxante.

_– Você está bêbado, com certeza._

– Ah, para. Não é possível que ninguém nunca elogiou a sua voz. Eu me sinto calmo, e nem estou ouvindo pessoalmente. Cara, a sua voz sem ser filtrada pelo telefone deve ser uma coisa tão sexy.

_– Vai dormir, John Watson._

– Você fala o meu nome de um jeito diferente.

_– É a minha voz super legal._

– Sexy.

_– ..._

– Ok, vou dormir. Boa noite, Sherlock.

_– Boa noite, John Watson._

~ Chamada Finalizada ~

**21 de Dezembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(14:22)

Puta que pariu!

_(14:28)_

_Ainda está de ressaca?_

(14:31)

Um pouco.

(14:34)

Eu te liguei ontem, não é?

_(14:37)_

_Sim. Você não se lembra?_

(14:39)

Não.

_(14:41)_

_Mais uma prova do quanto você estava bêbado._

(14:46)

A gente conversou por muito tempo?

_(14:49)_

_Mais ou menos._

(14:53)

Sobre o que?

_(14:57)_

_Você resmungou algumas coisas sobre o Mike ter reclamado que você saiu cedo da festa. Mencionou o encontro, nada agradável com a sua ex._

(14:59)

Então, eu te liguei, para reclamar da minha vida?

_(15:03)_

_Basicamente._

(15:06)

Você deve estar me achando insuportável.

_(15:08)_

_Não mais do que o costume._

(15:10)

Isso foi uma piada?

_(15:12)_

_Sim._

(15:16)

Eu não falei mais nada?

_(15:19)_

_Talvez._

(15:21)

Sherlock!

_(15:24)_

_Você ficou falando sobre a minha voz._

(15:27)

De como ela é super legal?

_(15:29)_

_Você usou outro adjetivo._

(15:31)

Qual?

_(15:33)_

_Não importa._

(15:35)

Sherlock Holmes!

_(15:37)_

_John Watson._

(15:39)

O que foi que eu disse?

_(15:41)_

_Nada demais._

(15:43)

Olha lá, hein!

_(15:47)_

_Vai se recuperar da ressaca, John._

(15:49)

Eu estou conversando com você. Não quero que você se sinta abandonado.

_(15:53)_

_Eu deixo você se recuperar, depois você conversa comigo._

(15:56)

Você seria um namorado muito gentil.

_(15:58)_

_Eu seria um maluco sociopata viciado em crimes e serial killers._

(16:02)

Estaria ótimo para mim :)


	9. Chapter 9

**22 de Dezembro**

**Terça-feira**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(15:15)

Como vão os preparativos para o natal?

_(15:18)_

_Você sabe que a importância que eu sou para essas datas e comemorações sociais é zero._

(15:23)

É por causa do que aconteceu?

_(15:27)_

_O que? O Charlie ter se matado nessa época? Não._

(15:33)

Não precisa ser rude. Eu só estou preocupado.

_(15:37)_

_Desnecessário._

(15:41)

Você está bem? Não precisa de nada? Quer que eu vá aí?

_(15:45)_

_Afirmativo. Afirmativo. Negativo._

(15:48)

Eu não vou aí hoje porque tenho que ajudar a minha mãe com os preparativos da ceia.

_(15:51)_

_O Natal vai fazer com que você me deixe em paz? Finalmente essa data do ano vai servir para alguma coisa._

(15:55)

Errado. Eu vou aí, na tarde do dia 25. Seus pais me convidaram.

_(15:58)_

_Meus pais ou o Mycroft?_

(16:03)

Seu irmão pode ser mais legal comigo, mas ele é tão chato como você e odeia o Natal, então, não. Foram os seus pais mesmo.

_(16:06)_

_Lembre-me de acrescentar isso nas razões pelas quais eles são sabem de nada, nas nossas discussões futuras._

(16:08)

Idiota.

(16:12)

E aí? Como vai o John?

_(16:15)_

_Eu realmente queria que você tivesse terminado a conversa me chamando de idiota. E eu dizer isso é surpreendente._

(16:17)

Vocês brigaram? 

_(16:22)_

_Nós não somos um casal._

(16:25)

Sim, vocês são.

(16:26)

E você que entendeu isso. Amigos também brigam. 

_(16:29)_

_Você sempre usa segundas intenções quando fala do John._

(16:32)

Ou você que tem segundas intenções quando pensa nele.

**23 de Dezembro**

**Quarta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

(18:30)

Você pode ir no Speedy’s amanhã?

_(18:34)_

_O café na Baker Street?_

(18:36)

Sim. Você pode ir?

_(18:39)_

_Por quê?_

(18:40)

Eu vou deixar um presente adiantado de natal lá para você.

_(18:42)_

_John, você sabe que eu não dou importância para essas convenções sociais._

(18:44)

É, eu sei. Mas, eu quero te dar um presente mesmo assim.

_(18:47)_

_O que é?_

(18:49)

Surpresa!

_(18:51)_

_Você está muito misterioso, John._

(18:53)

Prefiro enigmático ;)

(18:55)

Você pode ir ou não?

_(18:57)_

_Posso. Eu escolho à hora._

(18:59)

Eu não vou estar lá esperando você.

_(19:02)_

_Não vamos arriscar._

(19:04)

Eu tenho que ajudar a minha mãe com a ceia. Ela não vai me deixar sair de casa, quando vai vim um monte de parente aqui em casa “ver como o Johnny cresceu!”

_(19:06)_

_Não sou só eu que tenho problemas com a família._

(19:08)

Eu não tenho problemas, só não gosto da minha avó apertando a minha bochecha como se eu tivesse oito anos.

_(19:11)_

_Ela pode estar vendo a sua idade mental._

(19:13)

Haha!

(19:13)

Você vai ao Speedy’s ou não?

_(19:15)_

_Se eu desconfiar ou chegar lá e você estiver escondido em algum lugar, eu vou embora._

(19:17)

Eu não vou estar lá.

_(19:18)_

_Sei..._

(19:20)

Sério, Sherlock!

_(19:22)_

_Ok, eu passo por lá. Que horas?_

(19:25)

No turno da tarde. É a hora que a Molly trabalha. É só entrar e pedir a garota do balcão o que o John Watson deixou para você.

(19:26)

Ah, e vai antes das 16:00. Porque é véspera de Natal, vai fechar cedo.

_(19:27)_

_Espero que seja algo incrível._

(19:29)

Quem está te dando o presente sou eu, claro que é algo incrível.

_(19:31)_

_Vamos ver._

**24 de Dezembro**

**Quinta-feira**

John / **Molly**

(14:13)

Molly?

**(14:17)**

**Oi, John!** **Animado para o Natal?**

(14:19)

Mais ou menos. Eu estou é meio nervoso.

(14:20)

Aquele meu amigo já apareceu aí?

**(14:23)**

**Não apareceu nenhum Sherlock me pedindo nada no balcão, então, não... Mas, você não disse que ele ia vim lá pelas quatro?**

(14:25)

Até ás quatro.

**(14:27)**

**Ok. E como eu vou saber se é mesmo esse tal de Sherlock? Como ele é?**

(14:29)

Eu não sei.

**(14:36)**

**Como assim você não sabe? Meu deus, John, quem é esse cara?**

(14:39)

É só um amigo. Mas, nós nunca nos conhecemos pessoalmente. E, não precisa se preocupar, ele vai ao balcão pedir para você o que eu deixei.

**(14:42)**

**Você nunca viu uma foto dele na vida?**

(14:45)

Não. Ele não é nenhum pedófilo, nem nada. Não precisa me preocupar.

**(14:49)**

**Olha lá, hein! Se aparecer um cara de 40 anos, com uma barriga enorme de uísque, eu chamo a polícia e te mato depois!**

(14:52)

Sem drama, Molly.

(14:54)

Só me conta tudo depois.

**(14:57)**

**Ok :)**

...

~ Chamada Recebida ~

**– Alo?**

– Oi, Molly. O Sherlock já chegou?

**– Ele acabou de sair daqui.**

– Por que você não me ligou assim que ele chegou?

**– Eu estava trabalhando. E ele ia perceber, não é? Que eu estava falando sobre ele, com você.**

– Verdade. E aí? Como ele é?

**– Ele é lindo. Lin-do. Maravilhoso. Por que você nunca me disse que tinha um amigo tão gato?**

– Eu nunca vi uma foto dele antes, lembra?

**– Ah é. Desculpe.**

– Fala mais, Molly!

**– Quando ele entrou, ele tinha uma... presença, sabe? Ele anda de um jeito super descolado. Mas, não aquele descolado metido, como os meninos da nossa escola. Ele é descolado, de um jeito misterioso. Com as maças no rosto, a gola levantada-**

– Molly...

**– E olhos dele são incríveis, azuis, ou verdes. Acho que os dois. E o casaco, os cachinhos escuros. Ele parece um daqueles galãs de filmes antigos. Ah! Acho que me apaixonei.**

– Concentre-se, Molly. O que ele disse?

**– Ele entrou, foi direto no balcão. E ficou me encarando, aí eu já desconfiei de que ele fosse o tal Sherlock. Ele chegou, e pediu o que o John Watson tinha deixado. E nossa, a voz dele é maravilhosa. Eu nunca ouvi uma voz tão sexy na minha vi-**

– Eu sei. Eu já ouvi a voz dele pelo telefone.

**– Ele tem namorada?**

– Por quê?

**– Não, é que... ele é tão lindo, e tão...**

– Não, não. Ele não tem namorada.

**– Ah! Você pode me dar o número dele então?**

– ...

**– John?**

– Eu acho que não é bem... a área dele.

**– Como assim?**

– Sabe, namoradas, não é bem área dele.

**– Ele é gay?! Poxa, mas ele é muito lindo para ser gay!**

– Eu não sei.

**– Tudo bem... Eu estou perturbando você?**

– Não, Molly. Eu só estou, hã, distraído.

**– Ok.**

– ...

**– E John...**

– Hm?

**– Qual era o presente?**

– Hã?

**– O presente para o Sherlock. O que era?**

– Era só uma bobagem de natal. Nada de especial.

**– Para você vim pessoalmente me entregar o que quer se fosse, deve ser especial.**

– O Sherlock é especial.

**– Ele é mesmo! Nossa, lindo daquele jei-**

– Molly, eu tenho que desligar agora, ok?

**– Ah, não. Tudo bem. Até mais, John.**

– Até, Molly.

~ Chamada Encerrada ~

...

John / _Sherlock_

_(17:34)_

_ _

_(17:37)_

_Então era para isso que você queria saber a minha casa de Hogwarts._

(17:41)

Isso mesmo. E eu fiquei sem mencionar o assunto até agora, para você não desconfiar.

_(17:42)_

_Funcionou. Eu não fazia ideia do que era._

(17:45)

Você gostou?

_(17:47)_

_É um presente bobo, mas vou admitir que me fez sorrir._

(17:49)

Missão cumprida.

_(17:53)_

_Você comprou o cachecol só por que achou que ia me fazer sorrir?_

(17:55)

Correto de novo.

(17:57)

E eu não comprei. Fui eu mesmo que fiz.

_(17:59)_

_Eu não sabia que você tinha talento para costura._

(18:03)

Eu tenho muitos talentos que você não conhece.

_(18:06)_

_Obrigado, pelo cachecol e por ter pagado o meu café, se bem que não precisava._

(18:08)

Eu achei que se você visse o quanto eu estava tentando me esforçar para te fazer sorrir, você não iria achar o cachecol tão ridículo.

_(18:10)_

_Não ficou tão ruim assim._

(18:13)

Eu sei. Eu quis dizer, pelo fato de ser um cachecol da casa de uma escola de bruxos fictícia.

_(18:15)_

_Bom, eu gostei._

(18:17)

Que bom.

(18:19)

Até porque eu não tinha ideia de outro presente que eu poderia te dar. Você não gosta de nada além de crimes e serial killers. E o velhinho do Barts já te deu um crânio.

_(18:23)_

_Você também não é uma pessoa fácil de presentear._

(18:25)

Sou sim. Você me conquistou com o milk-shake, lembra?

_(18:27)_

_Não foi um presente._

(18:29)

Não, era o meu desejo de grávido.

_(18:32)_

_Biologicamente impossível._

(18:35)

Eu posso estar com gravidez psicológica.

_(18:37)_

_Não, não pode._

(18:38)

Se você não respeitar as minhas condições psicológicas, o nosso casamento não vai dar certo.

_(18:40)_

_Então eu quero o divórcio._

(18:43)

Você não conseguiria viver sem mim.

**25 de Dezembro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(11:23)_

_Feliz Natal, John._

(11:27)

Feliz Natal, Sherlock.

…

(17:29)

Essa é a hora que eu estou entediado, e você me fala algo super interessante.

_(17:35)_

_Eu achei que o Natal fosse a sua época preferida do ano._

(17:37)

A ceia foi ontem.

(17:37)

Agora eu estou sentado na sala, enquanto minha avó relembra as histórias super interessantes de quando minha mãe era adolescente. Não sei se é melhor ou pior, do que minha tia perguntando “E as namoradinhas, Johnny?”

_(17:39)_

_E o que você quer eu faça em relação a isso?_

(17:42)

Fale qualquer coisa que seja mais interessante do que a piadinha de sempre “É pavê ou pra comer?”

(17:45)

Vamos lá, Sherlock. O que você tá fazendo? Só me distraia!

_(17:48)_

_Eu estou investigando um caso sobre um psicopata que estrangula as vítimas, depois de estuprá-las._

(17:51)

Mas é Natal!

_(17:53)_

_Eu também me sinto assim._

_(17:53)_

_Ah, você quis dizer que é realmente Natal._

(17:56)

Que tipo de pessoa normal passa o natal investigando crimes?

_(17:58)_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa normal._

(17:59)

Onde você está investigando?

_(18:01)_

_Na cena do crime, óbvio._

(18:03)

Como você conseguiu entrar?

_(18:05)_

_O pai de um “colega” meu, Greg, é policial, e me pediu ajuda com esse crime. Ele não estava conseguindo resolver._

(18:06)

Mas você não é nada, sem ofensas. Como ele sabe que você pode ser útil?

_(18:08)_

_Há alguns meses, eu o ajudei, decifrando um enigma de um serial killer. Ele sabe que eu sou melhor do que qualquer idiota que trabalha com ele._

(18:11)

Não é proibido, não? Um garoto tendo acesso a materiais da polícia?

_(18:13)_

_Eu tenho 17 anos, John. Com 15 eu já tinha capacidade para investigar esses crimes. E, a polícia precisa de mim. Eu sou o melhor._

(18:15)

Você se acha muito.

_(18:17)_

_Não, eu só tenho consciência das minhas habilidades de dedução._

(18:21)

Você não pode adivinhas os crimes só por deduzir as coisas.

_(18:24)_

_Você sempre me subestima._

(18:27)

Impressione-me. O que você descobriu até agora?

_(18:31)_

_É um psicopata pelo jeito que matou as vítimas. E um serial killer, e seriais killers são sempre complexos. Eles não deixam na cena do crime nada, tirando aquilo que querem que nós encontremos. Temos que espera para que ele cometa um erro. E, tem uma coisa boa. Eles estão loucos para serem pegos, o que facilita muito a minha busca._

(18:33)

Por que eles iriam querer ser pegos?

_(18:35)_

_Apreciação. Aplausos. A fama finalmente. Gênios precisam de plateia, John._

_(18:36)_

_Agora, se você permite, eu vou comprovar algumas coisas, antes de tentar marcar um encontro com ele._

(18:38)

Com ele quem? O psicopata/serial killer?

_(18:41)_

_Sim. Com quem mais seria? O Ministro da Magia?_

(18:43)

Se fosse com ele, você seria obrigado a me levar.

**26 de Dezembro**

**Sábado**

Greg / _Sherlock_

(15:12)

Que cachecol era aquele que você estava usando ontem?

_(15:17)_

_É um cachecol qualquer._

(15:21)

Eu nunca vi você usando aquele.

_(15:23)_

_Foi presente do John._

(15:26)

Ele te deu um cachecol? Vocês se encontraram? Quando?

_(15:28)_

_Ele deixou em um café na Baker Street, e eu fui buscar._

(15:34)

E por que vocês não marcaram um encontro?

_(15:37)_

_Eu não iria se você para isso._

(15:39)

Por que não?

_(15:42)_

_Porque não, Greg._

(15:45)

Por que não?

_(15:47)_

_Eu não tenho que explicar nada a você._

(15:49)

Tá bom, Sr. Mal Humorado.

(15:51)

Do que era aquele cachecol?

_(15:53)_

_Harry Potter._

(15:55)

Eu queria ter um amigo virtual que me desse um cachecol do meu livro preferido.

_(15:57)_

_Não é o meu livro preferido._

_(15:58)_

_E, eu acho que peguei o último disponível._

(16:02)

Posso pegar emprestado?

_(16:04)_

_Não._

(16:06)

Bobo.

(16:07)

Ah, e Sherlock, meu pai pediu para você vim aqui, ele tem algumas novidades sobre o tal caso do psicopata.

_(16:12)_

_Eu chego aí em meia hora._

(16:14)

É só falar de psicopatas que você vem correndo.

**27 de Dezembro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(19:12)

Odeio os apelidos que os parentes me dão.

(19:14)

Só porque eu ainda não cresci muito, não quer dizer que eu ainda sou uma criança.

_(19:19)_

_Qual apelido? Johnny?_

(19:22)

Esse mesmo. Terrível. E ainda me chamam assim na frente dos meus amigos.

_(19:24)_

_Todos os parentes são assim._

(19:25)

Você recebia apelidos dos seus também?

_(19:26)_

_Infelizmente._

(19:28)

Eu não consigo imaginar um apelido para Sherlock.

_(19:31)_

_Eu não vou dizer se é isso que você está esperando._

(19:35)

Shezza?

_(19:36)_

_Não._

_(19:37)_

_E da onde saiu isso?_

(19:38)

Do seu nome.

_(19:39)_

_Haha! Engraçadinho._

(19:41)

E Shezza é maneiro.

(18:42)

Parece com aqueles apelidos de rua. Tipo, aqueles nomes de bandidos de gangues.

_(19:44)_

_Não, parece não._

(19:45)

Parece, sim.

_(19:46)_

_Não, não parece._

(19:48)

Qual é o apelido?

(19:49)

Sherloooooooooooock

(19:50)

Faalaaaaaa!

_(19:52)_

_Sherlly._

(19:54)

Sherlly?

(19:54)

Jesus!

(19:55)

É mil vezes pior do que Johnny.

_(19:57)_

_Shezza seria um pouco melhor._

(19:59)

Quer dizer que eu posso te chamar de Shezza?

_(20:00)_

_Não._

(20:02)

Por que não?

_(20:04)_

_Se você insiste tanto... Tudo bem, então._

(20:05)

Sério, Shezza?

_(20:07)_

_Seriíssimo, Johnny._

(20:08)

Ah, não. Johnny, não.

_(20:10)_

_Nada de apelido?_

(20:11)

Nada de apelido.

(20:12)

Vou te chamar pelo seu nome completo então.

(20 _:15)_

_Você não sabe o meu nome completo._

(20:17)

Sherlock Holmes.

_(20:19)_

_Você sabe que o meu nome completo não tem só um sobrenome._

(20:21)

Fala aí.

_(20:23)_

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes._

(20:25)

É tão pomposo, tão charmoso.

_(20:27)_

_Meu nome completo é charmoso?_

(20:28)

Sim, muito.

_(20:31)_

_Qual é o seu?_

(20:34)

O meu o que?

_(20:35)_

_Seu nome completo._

(20:37)

John H. Watson.

_(20:39)_

_“H” é de...?_

(20:41)

Prefiro não falar.

_(20:43)_

_Por que não?_

(20:44)

Eu não gosto do meu nome do meio.

_(20:51)_

_Henry?_

(20:52)

Não.

_(20:54)_

_Hoffman?_

(20:55)

Cala a boca.

_(20:56)_

_Humphrey?_

(20:58)

Cala a boca, Sherlock. Por favor.

_(20:59)_

_Higgins?_

(20:59)

Vai. Embora. Sherlock.

_(21:01)_

_Eu vou descobrir._

(21:03)

Duvido.

_(21:05)_

_Não me desafie._

...

_(00:42)_

_John?_

(00:48)

O que?

_(00:52)_

_Eu acordei você?_

(00:56)

Talvez.

_(00:57)_

_Foi mal._

(00:59)

Então... Você me acordou, para que?

_(01:02)_

_Nada importante._

(01:04)

SHERLOCK!

_(01:06)_

_Qual é o seu nome do meio?_

(01:09)

Hamish.

_(01:11)_

_John Hamish Watson._

(01:23)

William Sherlock Scott Holmes!

(01:23)

Me. Deixa. Dormir.

_(01:25)_

_Boa noite, John Hamish Watson._

(01:29)

Boa noite, Sherlock.

**28 de Dezembro**

**Segunda-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(21:12)_

_Você está com raiva de mim?_

_(21:19)_

_John?_

(21:23)

Oi, Sherlock.

(21:24)

Não, não estou com raiva. Por que você achou isso?

_(21:27)_

_Bom, você não ficou muito feliz, comigo tentando descobrir o seu nome do meio. E ainda não falou comigo hoje, eu pensei que você tivesse ficado com raiva._

(21:29)

Eu nunca fico raiva de você, Sherlock.

(21:30)

Desculpe eu não ter falado com você antes, é que eu fiquei meio enrolado aqui. Os parentes foram embora hoje (graças!), mas eu tive levar todos eles no aeroporto.

_(21:33)_

_Ah, ok. Tudo bem._

(21:35)

É sério, Sherlock. Eu não estou com raiva de você, juro.

(21:36)

Eu só demorei a falar porque eu achei engraçado você falando todos os sobrenomes com “H” que existem no mundo.

_(21:39)_

_Eu posso te chamar de Hamish, então?_

(21:41)

Não foi isso que eu disse.

_(21:43)_

_É um nome comum, John._

(21:44)

Eu não gosto.

(21:45)

Enfim... Como vai o caso do psicopata/serial killer?

_(21:47)_

_Achei que você não fosse perguntar nunca._

_(21:49)_

_Eu já resolvi. Demorei só dois dias para achar o cara, e depois de ter uma conversa civilizada, ele decidiu se entregar._

(21:52)

Com conversa civilizada, você quer dizer “Meti a porrada no cara, até ele confessar e resolver se entregar”

_(21:54)_

_“Meti a porrada no cara” Seu vocabulário é sempre tão esplêndido._

(21:57)

E o seu é sempre tão excêntrico.

_(21:59)_

_Você adora usar essa palavra para me descrever._

(22:03)

Tecnicamente, eu estou descrevendo o seu vocabulário, não você.

(22:05)

Mas, e aí? Tá fazendo o que de bom nessa noite de segunda-feira?

_(22:07)_

_Eu estou deitado no sofá da casa do Greg, vendo um filme._

(22:09)

Quem é Greg?

_(22:10)_

_Uma pessoa._

(22:12)

Não me diga.

_(23:13)_

_É aquele meu “colega”, com um pai policial que costuma me arrumar alguns crimes._

(22:14)

Vocês dois são um casal?

_(22:16)_

_Meu deus, não._

_(22:17)_

_O Greg é só um conhecido._

(22:19)

Ok. Qual é o filme?

_(22:21)_

_Eu não estou prestando atenção direito. Mas é sobre um cara que morre e o cachorro fica na estação de trem esperando, esperando... Muito dramático em minha opinião._

(22:24)

Você está na casa dele, assistindo Sempre Ao Seu Lado, e você me diz que vocês dois não são um casal?

_(22:26)_

_Ele não gosta de Harry Potter._

_(22:28)_

_E, eu só vim para a casa dele, para ignorar os meus pais e o gordo imbecil do meu irmão por uma noite._

(22:30)

Você podia ter vindo para a minha casa. Íamos fazer maratona de HP, comer pipoca e conversar sobre crimes.

_(22:31)_

_Seria uma noite mais agradável._

(22:33)

Você sabe meu endereço, pode aparecer aqui na próxima vez que tiver querendo fugir da sua família.

_(22:35)_

_Vou pensar nisso._

(22:37)

;)


	10. Chapter 10

**29 de Dezembro**

**Terça-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(14:40)_

_Você pode ir ao Speedy’s amanhã?_

(14:45)

Você está me chamando para sair?

_(14:47)_

_Não. É que você me deu aquele cachecol, e eu achei que deveria te dar algo em troca._

(14:49)

Eu não fiz o cachecol para você esperando receber nada.

_(14:52)_

_Eu achei que o fundamento de dar presentes fosse a reciprocidade._

(14:55)

Não. Eu te dei o cachecol de presente porque eu gosto de você.

_(14:57)_

_Posso retribuir o gesto?_

(14:59)

Se você insiste tanto...

_(15:02)_

_Posso deixar com a sua amiga Molly amanhã?_

(15:04)

Pode, eu aviso pra ela que você vai passar por lá.

_(15:07)_

_Ok._

(15:10)

Você vai me dizer o que é?

_(15:12)_

_Não._

(15:14)

Não adianta insistir, não é?

_(15:17)_

_Amanhã você vai ver John._

**30 de Dezembro**

**Quarta-feira**

John / **Molly**

**(16:22)**

**John, aquele seu amigo gato, apareceu aqui!**

**(16:24)**

**E deixou um CD para você.**

(16:27)

Ele me disse que ia, mas eu me esqueci de te avisar. Desculpa.

**(16:29)**

**Sem problemas :)**

(16:34)

Você disse que ele deixou um CD aí?

**(16:36)**

**Yeap, eu não sei de que banda ou cantor que é. Não tem nada escrito.**

(16:39)

Eu vou aí buscar.

**(16:42)**

**Não, não. Ele disse que era para mandar entregar na sua casa, com um milk-shake de chocolate.**

(16:45)

Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

**(16:47)**

**Não, ele só chegou, foi até o balcão, deixou o CD e foi embora. Ele é meio tímido, né?**

(16:49)

Eu diria que ele é só meio antissocial, sabe?

**(16:53)**

**Você chegou a perguntar se ele é gay?**

(16:56)

Eu não sei se me sinto muito confortável com isso.

(16:58)

Por quê?

 **(16** : **59)**

**Nada, é que ele deu um sorrisinho para mim, eu achei que ele tava flertando comigo. E, o jeito que ele falou “Molly”, me deixou arrepiada.**

(17:03)

Eu não sei o que dizer.

**(17:05)**

**Eu só fiquei curiosa. Ele seria o namorado mais bonito que eu já tive na vida!**

(17:08)

Molly... É a campainha. Acho que é daí do Speedy’s. Depois a gente se fala, ok?

**(17:10)**

**Ok, e me conta o que tinha no CD :)**

...

John / _Sherlock_

(18:12)

Era isso que você estava compondo?

_(18:17)_

_Idiota, eu sei._

_(18:18)_

_Mas, eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor. E eu não queria dar nada comprado, já que você teve o trabalho de fazer um cachecol para mim._

(18:20)

Idiota? Você está brincando, né?

(18:22)

Você compôs uma música para mim! Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso antes, eu amei. Você toca violino muito bem.

_(18:25)_

_Eu toco desde os cinco anos._

(18:27)

Não me surpreendo.

(18:29)

Sério, Sherlock. Eu já ouvi umas dez vezes, e estou ouvindo de novo agora. Você é um romântico incorrigível.

_(18:32)_

_Você é o romântico aqui, John, não eu._

(18:34)

Compor uma música para alguém é muito romântico, sim.

_(18:37)_

_Mudando de assunto..._

_(18:38)_

_A sua amiga Molly mandou entregar na sua casa?_

(18:41)

Sim, o CD e o milk-shake.

(18:42)

Você ficou com medo de eu não gostar do CD, e mandou o milk-shake para me conquistar?

_(18:45)_

_É isso que conquista você, milk-shake?_

(18:47)

E psicopatas que resolvem crimes e compõem músicas lindas e tristes no violino para mim.

_(18:49)_

_Não era para ser uma música triste._

(18:51)

Todas as músicas tocadas no violino têm uma melodia triste.

_(18:53)_

_Tem algumas exceções._

(18:55)

Você podia ser músico, sabia?

_(18:57)_

_Eu gosto de tocar, me ajuda a pensar, mas não quero isso para vida toda. E, depois, qualquer carreira artística é arriscada, não?_

(18:59)

Eu acho que inventar o próprio emprego é mais.

_(19:01)_

_Bom argumento, John._

(19:03)

Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa.

_(19:04)_

_Com esse uso correto da gramática, claro que sim._

(19:05)

Você está interessado na Molly?

_(19:07)_

_Não._

_(19:08)_

_O que te deu essa impressão?_

(19:10)

É que ela fala muito de você, e ela disse que você disse um nome dela de um jeito diferente.

_(19:13)_

_Sua amiga está ouvindo coisas, eu tenho certeza absoluta que pronunciei o nome dela da mesma forma de todas as outras palavras que eu disse._

(19:15)

Certo. Bom.

_(19:17)_

_Bom?_

(19:19)

Bom que você não está interessado na Molly.

(19:21)

Sabe, porque seria estranho, vocês dois namorando.

_(19:23)_

_Também acho._

(19:24)

Agora, se você me permite, eu vou tomar o meu milk-shake.

_(19:26)_

_Eu estou trocado por um milk-shake?_

(19:28)

Você que comprou para mim. A culpa é sua.

**01 de Janeiro**

**Sexta-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(00:01)_

_Feliz Ano Novo, John._

(00:06)

Feliz Ano Novo, Sherlock.

...

_Sherlock / Greg_

_ (00:12) _

_ Feliz Ano Novo! _

_(00:14)_

_Igualmente._

(00:16)

Eu sei que você vai recusar, mas eu vou perguntar mesmo assim. Eu to em uma festa de ano novo, com todo mundo da nossa escola, você quer que eu vá aí pra te buscar?

_(00:19)_

_Você sabe que eu odeio barulho, lugares cheios idiotas e qualquer outro tipo de frivolidade induzida pelo consumo do álcool._

(00:23)

Valeu à tentativa.

(00:25)

Seu irmão não quis também.

_(00:27)_

_Ele odeia festas, acho que é a única coisa em comum que temos._

(00:29)

Eu diria que vocês têm mais algumas coisinhas em comum, sim.

_(00:32)_

_Por favor, Greg, volte para a festa e interaja com as pessoas que estão realmente presentes com você. Tenho certeza que diferente de mim e do Mycroft, elas compartilham o mesmo amor por festas e barulho que você._

(00:35)

Nossa, o ano mal começou e você continua um chato!

_(00:38)_

_Touché._

**04 de Janeiro**

**Domingo**

John / _Sherlock_

(11:22)

Você quer ir ao supermercado no meu lugar?

_(11:29)_

_Não, muito obrigado._

(11:33)

Droga. Eu o-d-e-i-o sair da casa no frio.

_(11:36)_

_Mude-se para o Havaí._

(11:38)

Não, o calor de lá deve ser insuportável.

_(11:41)_

_Qual a sua temperatura ideal?_

(11:45)

Frio, mas se eu tiver casa, deitado na minha casa, assistindo séries. Não, tendo que ir ao supermercado com a minha mãe.

(11:46)

E ainda está chovendo!

_(11:48)_

_Eu amo a chuva._

(11:51)

Você ama a chuva?

_(11:53)_

_Sim, e adoro tomar banho de chuva._

(11:55)

Você adora tomar banho de chuva?

_(11:57)_

_Não fica repetindo as coisas, John._

_(11:58)_

_Mas, sim, eu adoro. Eu costumo deitar no chão, e ficar observando as gotas caindo na minha direção. É uma sensação maravilhosa._

(12:01)

Isso se você conseguir manter os olhos abertos, com mil gostas caindo na sua cara.

(12:03)

Eu só tenho um objetivo de vida que envolve chuva.

_(12:05)_

_Qual?_

(12:06)

Beijar alguém na chuva.

_(12:08)_

_Tudo por causa dos filmes._

(12:11)

Ah, para, deve ser muito romântico!

_(12:13)_

_Você tem essa tendência de romantizar as coisas._

(12:15)

Eu sei.

(12:16)

Não estou mais conseguindo enrolar a minha mãe, vou ter mesmo que ir ao supermercado.

_(12:18)_

_Veja pelo lado bom, você vai estar em um lugar rodeado de comida._

...

(14:22)

Eu tive uma briga hoje no supermercado.

_(14:27)_

_Qual foi o motivo?_

(14:29)

Aquela desgraçada ficava repetindo “cartão não-autorizado”.

_(14:32)_

_Não, não, espera. Você brigou com a máquina?_

(14:35)

Ela não calava a boca, e ficava falando alto demais, parecia que estava querendo que o supermercado todo ouvisse.

_(14:37)_

_Você percebe que você está falando de uma máquina programada para “falar” o que está gravado, e não de uma pessoa de verdade?_

(14:39)

E o pior foi que a minha mãe não tinha dinheiro suficiente, e teve que tirar a minha Nutella.

_(14:42)_

_Foram compras desastrosas._

(14:46)

Eu nunca mais vou ao supermercado na minha vida.

_(14:48)_

_Meus pais que fazem as compras, e graças à Deus, eles não me obrigam ir junto._

(14:51)

Quer trocar de pais comigo?

_(14:53)_

_Eu acho que você não ia suportar morar com meus pais. E, principalmente, com o meu irmão._

(14:55)

Ele gosta de comida, íamos nos dar super bem.

_(14:57)_

_Mycroft ia entupir você de torta, até você fica um gordo obeso._

(14:59)

Prefiro um irmão que come torta, do que uma bebe e vive causando problemas.

_(15:02)_

_Se é assim, vou mandar o Mycroft pelo correio para a sua casa._

**06 de Janeiro**

**Terça-feira**

John / _Sherlock_

_(19:46)_

_Eu quero parar com isso._

(19:53)

Parar o que?

_(19:56)_

_Essa história de mensagens._

(19:59)

Você não pode está falando sério.

_(20:01)_

_Estou sim._

(20:03)

Por que isso agora?

_(20:04)_

_Eu deixei isso ir longe demais._

(20:06)

O que você quer dizer?

_(20:07)_

_Você não entenderia._

(20:09)

Espera aí. Eu vou te ligar.

~ Chamada Realizada ~

– Sherlock?

_– John Watson._

– Para com esses flertes. Que merda é essa de parar de falar comigo?

_– Eu disse, você não entenderia._

– Se você quer parar de me responder, eu acho que no mínimo eu mereço uma explicação.

_– Eu tinha planejado parar as mensagens antes que eu acabasse envolvido nisso._

– Nisso...?

_– Você._

– É por isso que você quer parar de falar comigo?

_– Você não entende..._

– Me explica, então. O que? Eu sou uma coisa tão ruim assim na sua vida?

_– Sim... Não... Eu não sei._

– ...

_– Eu gosto de você, John._

– Eu sei disso.

_– Não, eu realmente gosto muito de você._

– Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar.

_– Eu estava hoje fazendo novos experimentos, com cinzas de tabaco, e eu corri para terminar logo porque eu não via à hora de pegar o meu celular e contar que eu já tinha descoberto 243 tipos diferentes._

– Você não me mandou uma mensagem dizendo isso.

_– Não, porque foi nessa hora que eu percebi._

– Percebeu o que?

_– Que tudo que eu faço e acontece na minha vida, eu quero compartilhar com você... No começo, eu achei que era só uma distração, e que era só porque você era o único que não me acha esquisito quando eu começo a falar dessas coisas. Mas, aí eu percebi que eu não compartilhava essas coisas só por isso, mas também porque eu gostava de você. Droga, eu compus uma música para você, e eu nunca fiz isso antes._

– Então, qual é a porra do problema?

_– Esse não sou eu. Se importar, gostar, essas coisas não faz parte de mim. É um erro._

– Um erro?

_– Sim, um erro humano. É um sentimento, e se importar é uma desvantagem._

– Sherlock...

_– Meu irmão sempre me alertou sobre isso, que não ganhamos nada deixando as emoções aparecerem._

– E você vai ouvir o seu irmão, invés de fazer o que é melhor para você?

_– E continuar falando com você é o melhor para mim?_

– Sim! Eu sou melhor com você morando no celular, e você é melhor comigo morando no seu.

_– Eu não sou quem você pensa._

– Você não é o cara para quem eu mandei mensagem para o número errado? Você não é o idiota que corrige a minha gramática?

_– John..._

– Você não é a pessoa que me chamou de rainha do drama, e fez com que eu ficasse com um sorriso idiota durante um dia inteiro? Você não é a pessoa que compôs uma música linda para mim?

_– Para-_

– Porque foi o gesto mais fofo e romântico que alguém já fez por mim. Ter mandado mensagem para você por engano foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E, eu ficaria perdido sem essa voz no meio da madrugada, sem esse idiota que mora no meu celular.

_– Para de falar essas coisas._

– Por quê?

_– Porque toda vez que você fala essas coisas eu me sinto... estranhamente bem, por você saber que você se importa, e que você gosta de mim._

– E eu gosto de você, pra caralho.

_– Eu me sinto vulnerável. É um erro humano, e eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca iria cometer esse erro._

– Não é um erro. E se for, eu quero continuar errando.

_– John..._

– Eu acho que entraria em depressão se você parasse de responder as minhas mensagens.

_– Você está exagerando-_

– É, eu sou a rainha do drama. Agora, só me diz que você vai continuar compartilhando comigo as suas experiências malucas e não vai apagar a porra do meu número?

_– ..._

– Sherlock, por favor. Eu não sou de implorar nada. Mas, se eu estivesse na sua frente agora, eu me ajoelharia, e diria que eu faço qualquer coisa para você não me abandonar.

_– Tudo bem._

– “Tudo bem, John Watson, eu não vou apagar seu número porque você também é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo”.

_– Você já está querendo demais._

– Depois de eu ter implorado e me desesperado aqui achando que você ia sumir, eu mereço uma declaração sua super brega, do tipo “eu iria até o fim do mundo por você”.

_– Eu não faço o tipo romântico._

– Só fala o que você sente por mim.

_– Se você continuar eu vou voltar atrás, e apagar o seu nu-_

– Não, não. Não precisa falar nada, pode falar que me odeia se quiser. Mas, não apaga o meu número.

_– ..._

– Sherlock?

_– Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de você, mesmo não sabendo direito o que isso quer dizer. E o fato de que você me faz sorrir, e me acha brilhante. Eu tenho as conversas mais insanas com você, e, sinceramente é a melhor parte do meu dia. E... Eu gosto muito, muito de você, John Watson._

– Eu também.

_– Podemos conversar por mensagem agora?_

– Claro, claro. Eu vou desligar.

– Ok.

_– Pode desligar, John._

– Aaah, não. Desliga você.

~ Chamada Encerrada ~

(21:49)

Você desligou mesmo!

_(21:54)_

_Você disse “desliga você”_

(21:56)

Mas, não era para você desligar. Eu estava flertando com você.

_(21:58)_

_Seus flertes são muito confusos._

(22:00)

A culpa não é minha se você não está acostumado a flertar com ninguém.

_(22:01)_

_Não estou mesmo._

(22:03)

Eu vou pegar um sanduíche, porque eu estou com muita fome. Mas, não vai dormir, eu quero falar com você mais um pouco.

_(22:05)_

_Eu não vou dormir._

(22:09)

Assim, se você estiver com sono, e eu estiver atrapalhando, você pode falar também.

_(22:11)_

_Não, você não está atrapalhando._

_(22:13)_

_Pode ir pegar o seu sanduíche._

(22:18)

Eu já cheguei à cozinha, na verdade. Estou abrindo a geladeira...

_(22:22)_

_Sabe, não é muito saudável comer antes de dormir._

(22:26)

Eu não vou dormir agora, a gente está conversando.

(22:28)

Não muito saudável seria eu dormir com fome.

_(22:32)_

_Você não jantou, não?_

(22:36)

Não, a minha mãe não estava em casa, eu só fiz um miojo. Mas, miojo não mata fome de ninguém.

_(22:39)_

_Mesmo assim. Eu não como nada há dois dias, e me sinto perfeitamente bem._

(22:42)

Você come nada há dois dias?

_(22:46)_

_Eu estava investigando um caso._

(22:48)

O que isso tem a ver com comer?

_(22:51)_

_Eu estava trabalhando. Todo o resto é dispensável._

(22:54)

Comida é tudo, menos dispensável!

_(22:57)_

_Um comilão como você, não pensaria diferente._

(22:59)

Vai comer alguma coisa, Sherlock!

_(23:01)_

_Eu não estou com fome._

(23:02)

Impossível.

_(23:04)_

_Eu não estou._

(23:06)

Eu não estou nem aí. Você vai levantar essa sua bunda linda da onde quer que você esteja sentado e vai ir comer alguma coisa.

_(23:08)_

_Minha bunda linda?_

(23:10)

Prefere “bunda feia”?

_(23:14)_

_Eu não sei qual a minha preferência em relação a qual adjetivo você deve usar para descrever a minha bunda._

(23:16)

Nem eu. Nunca vi sua bunda na vida.

_(23:18)_

_E, eu estou deitado na minha casa, no escuro. Não vou me levantar, me vestir, só para descer e ir comer alguma coisa só porque você quer._

(23:20)

Você está nu?

_(23:23)_

_Seminu. Eu estava me preparando para dormir._

(23:25)

Você está indiretamente dizendo que você está com sono, e quer que eu deixe você dormir. Ok, eu entendi.

_(23:27)_

_Na verdade, não. Eu deito, mas fico pensando por uma, duas horas, antes de realmente pegar no sono._

(23:29)

Se você não vai dormir agora, pode levantar e ir comer alguma coisa.

_(23:33)_

_Por que você está insistindo tanto isso?_

(23:35)

Alguém tem que cuidar da sua alimentação.

_(23:36)_

_Eu não sou um bebê que preciso ter a minha alimentação monitorada._

(23:37)

É um bebê, sim. Um bebê que fica reclamando e discutindo com os mais velhos que não quer comer.

_(23:43)_

_Levantando da cama..._

_(23:45)_

_... Colando a roupa._

(23:47)

Se continuar obediente desse jeito, vai ganhar beijinho.

_(23:49)_

_É bom que tenha alguma coisa aceitável na cozinha, e que ninguém esteja acordado._

(23:51)

Se você estiver na dúvida do que comer, pergunte para o especialista aqui.

(23:59)

Sherlock?

_(00:07)_

_Eu não vou cozinhar nada há essa hora. Então... Sanduíche com queijo ou biscoito de chocolate?_

(00:10)

Eu escolheria o sanduíche.

_(00:13)_

_Eu não acredito que você está me forçando a comer._

(00:15)

Nossa, que pessoa terrível eu sou por cuidar da sua alimentação.

(00:17)

E, se continuar reclamando, não vai ganhar beijinho.

_(00:26)_

_Eu estou comendo a droga do sanduíche, já pode para de falar comigo como se eu fosse um bebê._

(00:28)

Aposto que você era muito fofo quando era um bebê.

_(00:32)_

_A maioria dos bebês é fofa._

(00:35)

Manda uma foto :)

_(00:38)_

_Uma foto minha... bebê?_

(00:41)

Sim!

_(00:44)_

_Vai dar uma da manhã, John. E, eu não sei onde minha mãe guarda as minhas fotos de bebê._

(00:46)

Eu vou cobrar depois, hein!

_(00:47)_

_Eu não sou obrigado a mandar._

(00:48)

Já comeu o sanduíche?

_(00:52)_

_Já, estou voltando pro meu quarto._

(00:56)

Eu gosto de você.

_(00:58)_

_Eu também._

(00:59)

É sério, eu gosto muito de você.

_(01:03)_

_Eu também gosto muito de você, John Watson._

(01:05)

Eu estou morrendo de sono.

_(01:07)_

_Vai dormir._

(01:10)

Eu não quero dormir, porque eu tenho medo de você sumir. Eu realmente fiquei maluco mais cedo quando você disse que ia apagar meu número.

_(01:12)_

_Eu não vou apagar seu número, John. Pode dormir._

(01:13)

Amanhã você vem falar comigo?

_(01:15)_

_Sim._

(01:16)

Vai me mandar mensagem assim que me acordar?

_(01:19)_

_Prometo._

(01:22)

Não, não. Você vai ligar assim que acordar. Quero ouvir a sua voz.

_(01:24)_

_Eu ligo._

(01:25)

Olha lá, hein!

_(01:27)_

_Eu vou ligar. Agora vai dormir... Boa noite, John._

(01:29)

Boa noite, Sherlock.


End file.
